Black Lynx
by sweet XD melody
Summary: Que pasara cuando el famoso ladron Black Lynx robe una estatua, que resulta ser alguien mas. En que se convertira esta extraña chica pelirosa?, podra aliviar el sufrimiento que el ha estado escondiendo? sufrimiento, romance, misterio AMUTO! XD
1. Una estatua y una apuesta

**Capitulo 1: Una estatua y una apuesta**

Era una noche fría, las nubes cubrían la luna llena y solo dejaban ver pocas estrellas. Sí. Fue en una noche como esta cuando toda mi vida cambio. Abrí la puerta de mi casa recordando lo que había pasado la ultima vez que alguien aparte de mi había vivido allí, la furia comenzó a correr por mis venas, quería venganza. Pero un irritante sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Kukai.

De: Kukai

Para: Ikuto

Solo para avisarte que un paquete debe estar llegando a tu casa en estos días, NO LO ABRAS, lo hare yo cuando vuelva.

PD: Cuando vuelva no quiero verte sentado FOREVER ALONE en una banca, habla con alguna chica Ikuto no seas así.

Ignore su último comentario y subí las escaleras Kukai solo quería que conociera a alguien que alegrara mi vida desdichada, pero las chicas de la preparatoria eran demasiado molestas, estoy mejor sentado en una banca o descansando bajo un árbol que escuchando alguno de sus comentarios. Tome una ducha rápida y me eché sobre la cama, eran las 3 de la mañana, afuera las nubes se estaban despejando, dejando ver la luna llena en lo alto, odiaba estas noches, es por eso que había salido para despejar mi mente, cogí mi mochila y saqué el objeto que acababa de ¨conseguir¨, era una estatua de plata que mostraba a una chica sosteniendo un candado con forma de trébol de 4 hojas. Esta noche no había sido una pérdida de tiempo como había pensado, y esta estatua lo demostraba, realmente nunca creí que esa leyenda fuera real, se decía que una misteriosa isla aparecía solo en las noches de luna llena, ABSURDO pero lo que nos parece absurdo es solo lo que nos cuesta trabajo creer.

Me quedé observando la estatua, la chica tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera profundamente dormida, había algo especial en esta estatua, no era como los otros objetos que había robado, mi mirada pasó al candado, ahora que lo pensaba… Me dirigí al ático, estaba lleno de polvo y de objetos que no se habían usado en años, caminé hacia el viejo estuche blanco que estaba en una esquina, no me molesté en abrirlo, no quería revivir esos recuerdos dolorosos, solo quería la llave que colgaba del estuche. Me la había regalado mi padre hace mucho tiempo, tenia forma de trébol de 4 hojas al igual que el candado de la estatua. Nunca me había preguntado si la llave tenía par, no le había tomado importancia… hasta ahora. Volví a mi habitación, tenía razón la llave hacía juego con el candado pero ¿Por qué? Y ahora que lo pensaba cómo consiguió mi padre esta llave, solo recuerdo que era muy preciada para él.

Cogí la estatua e inserté mi llave en la ranura del candado, encajaban, giré la llave y los ojos de la estatua se abrieron, mostrando un brillo dorado. La habitación se iluminó y cuando me di cuenta, la estatua se había convertido en una chica, tenía el cabello pelirosa y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos, pero los cerró y se desmayó cayendo sobre mis brazos… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? Levanté a la chica y la coloqué sobre mi cama, llevaba un traje peculiar: la parte de arriba era azul y la de abajo lila claro. Se veía tan pacifica durmiendo, pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué la puse en mi cama? Pude haberla llevado a otra habitación, aunque a esta altura ya no me importaba, estaba exhausto, cubrí a la chica con la frazada y me acosté a su lado.

_**-Black Lyn**__**x-**_

-¡AAHHHH!- escuché un grito y algo o más bien ALGUIEN, me pateó y caí al suelo

-¡Oye!-le grité mientras me paraba ¿Cuál era su problema?

-¿Quién eres y que hacías durmiendo conmigo?-su rostro estaba ruborizado.

-No veo cual es el problema.

-¡Como que no puedes verlo! No puedes dormir conmigo, ni siquiera estamos casados.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?-todo su rostro se torno de color rojo.

-¡BAKA!-me comenzó a lanzar las almohadas las cuales atrapé sin ningún esfuerzo, ella me miró sorprendida como si fuese imposible que alguien se moviese tan rápido, yo solo le tiré las almohadas en la cara-¡OYE!

-Sabes, esperaba que fueras más amable conmigo, después de todo te deje dormir en mi cama, en vez del piso.

-Pues… ¡yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!-se defendió.

-Bueno la próxima vez que te encuentre inconsciente, recordaré que prefieres el piso-ella frunció el ceño. Pero mi mirada se fijo en el collar que traía puesto, era el mismo candado que llevaba la estatua, me acerque y ella cerró los ojos por la proximidad, cogí el candado entre mis dedos-¿Donde conseguiste esto?

-¿P-Por qué te importa?-esa era una buena pregunta ¿Por qué me importa? No tiene que importarme si este candado tiene conexión con la llave de mi padre o no (aunque obviamente la tiene), él ya no está aquí y yo ya no necesito saber más sobre él.

- No lo sé-mire a la chica enfrente de mí que me miraba confundida- Y bien ¿Quién eres?-ella desvió la mirada molesta.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo.

-Tal vez, pero yo quiero saber – me senté a su lado y acerqué mi rostro al de ella, ella se sonrojó y desvió su rostro, era divertido verla así. Parecía la persona perfecta para molestar.

-Si te lo digo ¿me dirás el tuyo?

-Ah? Interesada en mí-le sonreí.

-¡No! ¡Baka!- ella volvió a desviar el rostro un poco ruborizada, yo me reí por dentro.

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-Ah?

-Ese es mi nombre

-¿Ikuto? Que extraño nombre.

-Creo que de todo lo que ha pasado mi nombre es lo menos extraño aquí.

-Y bien ¿Quién eres?

-Bueno yo…-pero fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido.

-Ese… ¿era tu estomago?

-¡No!-pero en ese momento volvió a sonar, ella se sonrojó y yo me reí-¡Deja de reírte!

Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos desayunando en el comedor del primer piso, mi casa era más grande que las demás, tenía balcones en casi todas las habitaciones pero el más grande era el de la sala. Al principio ella no quería comer, decía que no confiaba en mí, pero su hambre venció su orgullo, realmente estaba hambrienta aunque eso no me sorprende.

Fue cuando comencé a pensar, las ruinas en las que encontré la estatua, tenían aproximadamente 500 años de antigüedad, así que ¿cómo ella podía seguir con vida? Le calculaba unos 16 años a la chica enfrente de mí. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, que era ella, ¿un espíritu? Puedo verla, ayer pude levantarla, ella me pateó, parece humana, come, pero nada de esto concuerda…

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-No necesitas saberlo.

-¿No crees que es injusto que tu sepas mi nombre y yo no el tuyo?

-No-suspire.

-Bueno, supongo que con el tiempo conseguiré que me lo digas, al menos espero que contestes mis otras preguntas.

-Ah?- pareció confundida.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-ella siguió comiendo.

-Sabes, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, así que si tú estas pensando en algo no quiere decir que yo también lo sabré.

-Vaya que fría-ella ignoró mi comentario y siguió comiendo, yo suspiré-me refiero a tu ropa-ella me miró confundida-y a tu cabello.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es rosa

-¿Y?

-Y no es normal que alguien tenga el cabello rosa-le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Aunque tal vez ella no sea de este mundo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Mi cabello es así-esto no me lleva a nada, necesito respuestas.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, no perteneces aquí, así que quiero que me digas quien realmente eres-ella frunció el ceño.

-Para empezar no sé quién eres ni por qué estoy aquí, así que no tengo por qué decírtelo- _bueno si así estamos…_

-¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí? Bueno te lo diré-apoyé mi mentón sobre mis manos y la miré directo a los ojos-te he secuestrado y no pienso dejarte ir.

POV AMU

-Te he secuestrado y no pienso dejarte ir-sus ojos azul zafiro me miraban intensamente, lo cual me hacía sentir algo extraña, desvié la mirada tratando de esquivar ese sentimiento, y sentí que un estúpido sonrojo subía a mi rostro.

-¿Y qué vas a conseguir secuestrándome?-esa era una pregunta sin sentido. Pero todo me parecía demasiado complicado, este chico… Ikuto no parecía una mala persona, tal vez una persona irritante, molesto, guapo, fuerte, con lindos ojos… ahhhhhh pero en que estoy pensando, bueno era cualquier cosa, pero no parecía un secuestrador, debía ser una broma.

-Bueno no podre seguir mi plan original, así que…-_¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere hacer conmigo? _-Así que por ahora no importa, porque eres mi trofeo.

-Espera soy tu ¿qué?

-Eres mi trofeo, no sabes lo complicado que fue "secuestrarte" así que por ahora no pienso dejar que te vayas-_¡¿este estupido piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo?! ¡Pues se equivoca!_

-Pues que pena, porque me voy-me paré y comencé a caminar dándole la espalda.

-Estas equivocada-lo escuche decir y de un momento a otro, me empujó contra la pared-¿crees que te dejare ir tan fácilmente? – sus ojos zafiros me miraban intensamente lo cual no me dejaba pensar con claridad, desvié la mirada pero él tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos-me interesas -susurró, y por alguna razón me sonroje-por eso no te dejare ir- lo aparte de golpe, su proximidad me abrumaba.

-N-No puedes encerrarme aquí para siempre-_rayos, ¿por qué tartamudeo?_

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero aun si escapas, ¿a dónde irías? Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás-_tenía un buen punto, ni siquiera sé donde estoy_.

Resignada volví a mi asiento, Ikuto me estaba sonriendo.

-En vez de quedarte sonriendo como un baka, ¿por qué no me traes algo de beber?

-Que, ¿crees que soy tu sirviente personal o algo así?

-Sí-le contesté, pero en vez de molestarse, se comenzó a reír-¿por qué te ríes?

-Sabes, yo no tendría problemas en serlo, pero si fueras tú, ni siquiera soportarías un día sirviéndome.

-¡¿Crees que puedes hacer algo que yo no?!

-Exacto-me miró con aura de superioridad-¿o crees que puedes hacerlo?

-¡Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, incluso mejor que tú!-cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho por impulso, una sonrisa ya se estaba formando en el rostro de Ikuto.

-Bien entonces apostemos.

-¿Apostar?

-Sí, tendrás que servirme y ser dulce conmigo hasta la media noche, si lo logras seré tu sirviente, pero si no, tú tendrás que servirme a mí, y las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes entonces.

-Eres un pervertido

-Y a mucho orgullo. Entonces, ¿apuestas? - él me extendió su mano, dudé, temía lo que la persona enfrente mío era capaz de hacer-¿o la gatita está asustada?

-¡Claro que no! Acepto-dije estrechando su mano.

-Muy bien –él sonrió, lo cual no me indicaba nada bueno.

-Pero sin cosas pervertidas-agregué.

-¿Como cuáles?-él me sonrió

-¡Baka!- Este sería un largo, largo día.

Unos minutos después…

_Definitivamente voy a matarlo por esto…_

-Más fuerte…sí así

-**¿Por qué tengo que masajearte los hombros**?-traté de preguntar sin gritar, pero aun así en mi voz se notaba la molestia que sentía por tener que hacer esto.

-Porque tienes que cuidarme-nunca me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida, no puedo creer que pensé que él era guapo, parece más un gato casero, flojo y engreído, por alguna razón él estaba sonriendo.

"_¡Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro!_" eso quería gritarle, pero si lo hacía, perdería la apuesta y no iba a rendirme sin antes luchar, además me vengaría cuando Ikuto se convierta en mi sirviente.

_¡HA! SI VENGANZA LO HARE SUFRIR MUCHO_, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por mi rostro pensando en lo mucho que lo torturaría muajajajaja

Unas horas más tarde . . .

_**Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio**_

-Más uvas.

Cogí otra uva y la coloqué en su boca, _**lo odio lo odio lo odio.**_ Ikuto estaba echado en el sofá viendo un aparato extraño…televisión. En la pequeña mesa del costado había un tazón lleno de uvas.

-Uva-cogí otra uva y la coloque en su boca, no quería hablarle porque sé que lo primero que haría sería gritarle, pero no sé cuanto más podre aguantar, lo único que me reconfortaba es que cuando él se convierta en mi sirviente lo voy a hacer sufrir, _sufrir mucho muajajaja_, pero por ahora tenía que ser dulce con él, o al menos tratar de hacerlo.

-Mmmm Ikuto, ¿no te gustaría otra cosa aparte de uvas? -le sonreí, pero por dentro quería matarlo.

-La verdad sí- él cogió algo extraño y oprimiendo un botón rojo las imágenes de la televisión desaparecieron. Se sentó y enfocó sus ojos color azul zafiro en los míos, me di cuenta de mi error: _lo que podría pedirme puede ser peor que las uvas_. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?

-¿Qué?-dije algo nerviosa.

-Cántame algo- iba a gritarle pero me acorde que no debía.

-P-Pensándolo mejor ¿por qué no vemos más televisión?- apreté el mismo botón rojo que oprimió Ikuto y apareció la imagen de una mujer con un micrófono.

-Anoche Black Lynx pidió 10 mil yenes por un nuevo objeto robado, si la entrega no se da en 3 días es probable que halla otro gran robo en la joyería o en el banco como la última vez-la televisión se apagó, supongo que Ikuto volvió a oprimir el botón rojo.

-¿Quien es Black Lynx?

-Nadie importante-dijo serio pero podía distinguir algo distinto en sus ojos, ¿tristeza?-y bien ¿qué me vas a cantar?-regresó a su antiguo yo, maldición ¿por qué tuvo que acordarse de eso?, puse mi mejor carita de cachorrito y lo mire como diciendo: ¿_tengo que hacerlo?_

-Si no lo haces pierdes la apuesta-_rayos_, suspiré sabia que igual tendría que hacerlo

-Ok-me quede mirando a Ikuto, NO, no iba a cantar mirándolo, busque con la mirada otro lugar, y divise un balcón, me dirigí hacia allá porque no quería sentir sus ojos clavados en mí aunque sabía que lo estaban, pero cuando salí me encontré con un hermoso paisaje, estábamos cerca al mar, se veía toda la playa, me sentía tan bien, relajada, podía sentir la brisa del mar y ver el vaivén de las olas cada cierto tiempo. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente antes de comenzar a cantar…

POV IKUTO

Ella se dirigió al balcón ¿por qué? ¿No sería mejor que cante aquí a mi lado? pero cuando salió me quede mirándola.

La brisa del mar levantaba levemente su cabello y su mirada era tan pacifica, estaba sonriendo, no una sonrisa fingida, sino una real, ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar con una voz suave y melodiosa, sin darme cuenta me encontraba avanzando hacia ella. Hice esta apuesta más para molestarla, su rostro ruborizado era una de las cosas que más me llamaban la atencion, pero había algo más, algo que no podía describir, esta chica no era como las demás. Ella paró de cantar, me pareció extraño, parecía que la canción no acababa allí.

POV AMU

No termine la canción, solo me acordaba hasta esa parte, la verdad solo fue una melodía que vino a mi mente, no estoy muy segura deeee…. sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, me sobresalte, normalmente hubiera gritado, pero sabia quien estaba detrás mío y que pasaría si gritaba.

-Cántame mas-mis ojos se ensancharon NOOOOO ya había sido muy vergonzoso cantar esta canción, se notaba que le gustaba torturarme.

-¿No sería mejor si…

-Por favor-susurró en mi oído, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ¿_POR QUEEEE?_

-Está bien, pero necesito espacio- dije mirándolo fijamente para que se apartara, él me sonrió y retrocedió unos pasos, apoyándose en el extremo del balcón, tome otra vez aire para volver a cantar….

_****__**-Black Lyn**__**x-**_

Era las 11 de la noche, faltaba 1hora para que la apuesta acabara y a pesar de que estaba ganando, YA NO LO SOPORTBA odio a Ikuto _**¡LO ODIO!**_ no sé cuantas veces me hizo cantar, ¡hasta me hizo ladrar solo para divertirse! **LO ODIO, LO ODIO**, nunca había caído tan bajo, cuando gane y lo convierta en mi sirviente voy a hacer que sufra ¿ya mencione que lo iba a torturar lentamente?

Escuche el sonido de una campana, Ikuto me llamaba, otra razón para odiarlo mas, me estaba tratando como una mascota. **LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO**

-¿Si Ikuto? -le sonreí fingidamente, ¡_¿ahora que quería?! _estaba exhausta.

-¿Podrías cambiar de canal?

-Pero si allí esta ese aparato-dije señalando el aparato que usó antes para cambiar de canal, el cual podría alcanzar fácilmente estirando el brazo.

-¿Y?

.

.

.

_Le cambie el canal molesta. Lo había estado viendo hacerlo todo el día y ahora ni siquiera puede estirar el brazo._

-¿Algo más Ikuto?-trate de contener las ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Sí, mejor apaga la televisión no hay nada bueno que ver.

_**¡Eres un…!**__ Mejor me calmo un poco o voy a terminar realmente ahorcándolo, y todo habrá sido para nada. ¿Por que tuve que aceptar esta apuesta? Hubiera sido mejor escapar y quedarme en cualquier lugar que no sea este, cualquier lugar hubiera sido mejor._

_**Te odio ¿lo sabes? ¡TE ODIO!**_

Apague la televisión y me fui sin decirle nada, ¡ya no lo soportaba! _Una hora más, vamos tu puedes, tu puedes_, llegue sin querer a la habitación de antes, debía ser la de él. Salí por el balcón, la luna llena estaba en lo alto y a lo lejos una pequeña isla se divisaba.

-Amu-escuché una voz de repente-Amu

-¿Amu?- _¿de donde venia esa voz?_

Unas imágenes pasaron rápidamente por mi mente un pequeño pueblo rodeado de plantas y mucha gente a mi alrededor, todos sonriendo, cientos de familias, padres e hijos, todos juntos, juntos...

"Te he secuestrado y no pienso dejarte ir…"-recordé las palabras de Ikuto "_secuestrado"_, esa palabra comenzó a retumbar por mi cabeza

La puerta se abrió era Ikuto, cuando lo vi sus ojos se ensancharon, y avanzo rápidamente hacia mí.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-me llevé las manos al rostro y justo como él dijo: estaba llorando.

-Por nada-le respondí y trate de irme, pero él me tomo del brazo y no me dejo-¡Déjame Ikuto!-ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir siendo dulce con él.

-No, hasta que me digas por que estas llorando-sus ojos se veían muy serios.

-¿Por que este cambio repentino de carácter?- me zafe de su brazo- ¡Lo único que has estado haciendo es molestarme! ¡¿Por que de repente te preocupas por mí?!-él se quedo callado-Solo me has estado tratando como tu juguete nuevo, tu trofeo, entonces ¿por qué te interesa saber como estoy?-pase por su lado, pero él me volvió a tomar del brazo

-Porque me interesa, no..no me gusta verte así-él desvió la mirada, _¿d-de verdad se estaba preocupando por mi_? -…fue… ¿mi culpa?

-Eh? No… no fue… tu culpa- él soltó mi brazo.

-Entonces ¿por qué fue?

-Porque... –mi voz me comenzó a fallar-no sé quien soy-otras lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas-no se mi nombre, ni quienes son mis padres, no sé de donde vengo, no soy nadie-mis rodillas se debilitaron, caí y comencé a desahogarme-no soy nadie, ni siquiera sé porque sigo aquí tratando de ganar tu apuesta, no soy nadie, soy solo una chica sin recuerdos, no valgo nada-sentí unos brazos rodearme y cuando me di cuenta Ikuto estaba abrazándome.

-Ya basta, tus recuerdos volverán, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero volverán, así que no te preocupes porque ahora no recuerdes tu pasado-por primera vez desde que llegue aquí me sentí …como decirlo…bien al lado de Ikuto- eres más especial de lo que crees-sentí un leve ardor subir a mis mejillas-así que no sigas diciendo que no vales nada, porque vales mucho.

Otras imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, vi a un hombre con una mujer ambos sonriendo y me vi a mi misma pero muy pequeña.

Flashback

-Amu-me dijeron, yo los abrace, me veía muy feliz con ellos. En ese momento alguien más apareció– oh mira ya llego Ami.

Fui corriendo hacia esa persona y la abrace también.

-Quieres mucho a tu hermana mayor ¿verdad Amu?-me preguntaron.

-Sí, quiero mucho a oneechan-dije abrazándola, creo que ella me sonrió.

Fin del Flashback

-Amu-dije al fin mientras me separaba de Ikuto y lo miraba-mi nombre es Amu

-Ves Amu-dijo acariciándome-tu nombre es más extraño que el mío.

-Bakkkk-pero en ese momento unas campanas comenzaron a sonar, ¿de donde venia el sonido?

-Las campanas del reloj suenan a la media noche- me explicó Ikuto.

-Ahhhh…. ¡ES MEDIA NOCHE! –grité dándome cuenta de lo que significaba-la apuesta acabo-dije aliviada y preocupada al mismo tiempo

-Sí, así es-Ikuto se paró y me ofreció su mano-supongo que ahora tendré que servirte- por alguna razón él me sonrió, y al tomar su mano yo también sonreí, no porque ahora él era mi sirviente y lo haría hacer _todo_ lo que él me hizo hacer, no, sino porque ahora sentía que podía confiar en él en cierto sentido, porque a pesar de que sea un pervertido que le gusta molestarme, no era una mala persona después de todo.

**___-Black Lyn__x-_**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta es mi primera vez publicando un fanfic, y realmente les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerlo. n_n **

**Por favor dejen reviews :D y díganme que opinan de este capítulo.**

**Para aclarar Amu tiene 16, Ikuto tiene 17 y en esta historia Ami es la hermana mayor de Amu. **


	2. Siguiendo a un gato negro

**Capítulo 2: Siguiendo a un gato negro**

POV AMU

-Ah que hermosa mañana-dije saliendo al balcón de mi habitación mientras estiraba mis brazos y sentía la brisa del mar. Todo era tan hermoso la playa, el mar, las gaviotas, me sentía tan libre pero mi momento de paz se arruinó cuando unos brazos me rodearon por atrás.

-¿Dormiste bien Amu? – me susurró el chico peliazul en mi oído- ¿no te sentiste sola sin mí a tu lado?

-NO, ¡NO LO HICE! Y ahora suéltame pervertido- él me soltó y me volteé encontrándome con su típica sonrisa y con su-¡AAHHHHHH!

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Por qué estas semidesnudo?!

Estaba segura que mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. No llevaba camisa y podía ver sus bien definidos músculos, _vaya que eran grandes_….pero ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!

-¿Y por qué no puedo estarlo? Ni que fuera un crimen y además estoy en _mi _casa.

-Ponte algo-dije volteando para no seguir viéndolo y tratar de que mi rostro vuelva a su color natural.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, podía escucharlo avanzar hacia mí, traté de volver a mi habitación pero él fue más rápido, sujetó la baranda del balcón con sus manos y yo justamente quedé en el medio, atrapada viéndolo de frente, oh no ¿por qué? Trataba vanamente que mi rostro no se tornara de un rojo vivo, él se comenzó a acercar, más, y más, y más hasta que su rostro terminó a centímetros del mío, creo que _nadie_ desearía estar en mi lugar ahora, podía sentir su calor- tú sabes que te gusta lo que estás viendo-mi rostro se tornó más rojo que un tomate - me sentí muy solo sin ti esta noche Amu-lo patee lo más fuerte que pude, él llevó sus manos a su pierna por el dolor y aproveche el momento para volver (escapar) a mi habitación.

-¡T-Te lo merecías!-_¿por qué rayos tartamudeo? _-ahora vuelve a tu habitación-cerré el ventanal y las cortinas. Y espere a que su sombra desapareciera de mi balcón para llegar al suyo.

Adoro el paisaje pero odio que la habitación de Ikuto esté justo al costado de la mía. Recién me doy cuenta que ¡ÉL PUEDE SALTAR DE SU BALCÓN AL MIO! ¿Por quéééé? Me lleve mis manos al rostro y como pensé mis mejillas seguían ardiendo. Estúpido Ikuto.

POV IKUTO

Ouch, realmente patea duro

-¡T-Te lo merecías! Ahora vuelve a tu habitación-ella cerro su ventanal y las cortinas. Ah, me encanta cuando tartamudea por mí.

Aunque lastima, quería molestarla un poco más, no se puede imaginar lo divertido que es hacerla sonrojar, con un salto volví a mi balcón y entré a mi habitación. Ella era más interesante de lo que había pensado, pero a pesar de todo esto, siempre iba a quedar esa pregunta: ¿quién es ella realmente?

POV AMU

¿Por qué ese baka no puede simplemente dejar de molestarme? Como ayer…

Flashback

-¡No voy a dormir contigo!-le grite a Ikuto después de que le preguntara donde iba a dormir y él solo se dirigiera a su cama y me pidiera que me acercara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la cama? Es lo suficientemente grande para los 2-me sonrió pícaramente.

-¡No me refería a eso baka!-le grite-Quiero mi propia habitación.

-Está bien- Ikuto me guió hasta el cuarto del costado.

- Y no la quiero cerca a la tuya.

-No hay otra habitación. Así que tú eliges: esta habitación o la mía.

-¡ESTA! – dije automáticamente.

-Pero esta cama no es tan grande, como vamos a. . .

-¡BAKA!-entre y cerré la puerta de golpe, dejándolo afuera.

Fin del Flashback

Bueno solo una cosa me alegraba, hoy voy a vengarme por todo lo que Ikuto me hizo hacer, muajajaja. ¡Es hora de torturar a alguien! ;)

_**-Black Lynx-**_

_¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!_ Lo obligue a hacer todo lo que él me hizo hacer, pero aun así…él no parece estar sufriendo para nada, es mas, pareciera como si no le molestara servirme y eso me hacía odiarlo más.

-Ikuto otra uva

-¿Quieres que te la dé boca a boca?

-¡NO!- mis mejillas se sonrojaron -Mejor tráeme algo de beber

-¿Segura que no quieres otra uva?

-No estúpido pervertido-él se dirigió a la cocina-Baka-murmure.

Lo único que hace es molestarme y burlarse de mí, pero no se me ocurren formas de vengarme de él.

No había nada interesante en la televisión, cambie los canales hasta que escuché las palabras Black Lynx. Vi la imagen de una señorita hablando con un señor que no se veía para nada amigable.

-Entonces oficial Hoshina, no planea entregar el dinero a Black Lynx.

-Así es, este ladrón no merece que le sigamos el juego. Tiene que ser arrestado-dijo el señor con un tono frio.

-Pero la última vez, él mismo robó la joyería para conseguir el dinero solicitado.

-Conozco como son sus juegos. Roba y pide recompensas para que recuperemos el objeto robado. No vamos a permitir que se siga saliendo con la suya, así que cuando Black Lynx trate de robar el banco o la joyería estaremos preparados y lo atraparemos-él volteo y comenzó a mirar directo hacia mi- _**Me escuchaste sin vergüenza aparece si te atreves pero de todas maneras te atrapare.**_

-Que absurdo -susurro una voz detrás mío.

-Eh? ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-caí del sofá por el susto.

-Lo siento, ¿asuste a la gatita?-Ikuto se comenzó a reír.

-¡N-No! ¡Me resbale eso fue todo!-no quería darle más razones para burlarse de mí.

-Y este fue el reportaje sobre Black Lynx, cuyas apariciones solo traen mala suerte-hablo la señorita, y me di cuenta que Ikuto estaba serio, lo cual no es muy común en el.

-¿Q-Que sucede Ikuto?

- Odio a ese sujeto-dijo mientras el oficial Hoshina salía por última vez en la pantalla.

-¿El oficial?- _que extraño ¿por qué lo odiaría?_- Va a tratar de atrapar a Black Lynx, al parecer le causa muchos problemas.

- Ese tipo se causa problemas solo.

-¿Crees que ese oficial atrapara a Black Lynx?

-Ya quisiera verlo intentarlo-una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, y sinceramente me dio un poco de miedo.

-¿Me trajiste algo de beber?-quise cambiar de tema.

-Leche- dijo mostrándome una botella.

-Pareces un gato bebiendo tanta leche. ¿No tienes otra bebida? Ayer lo único que encontraba en la cocina para beber era leche, leche, leche.

-Nop.

-Bueno ya que, dámela-trate de coger la botella, pero la alejó – ¿qué?

-Te la daré si me lo pides más amablemente

-¿De qué tontería estás hablando? ¡DAME LA BOTELLA AHORA IKUTO!-traté de volver a cogerla, pero otra vez él fue más rápido y no pude-¡IKUTO!

-No estás siendo amable conmigo.

-¡DAME- LA –MALDITA- BOTELLA** -AHORA**! –salté hacia él y traté de quitarle la botella, pero él era más rápido y no podía cogerla, _¡que frustrante!_ - Ikuto ¡ES-UNA-ORDEN!- en ese momento cogí la botella, siiiiiiiiii victoria xD pero 2 segundos después me di cuenta que estaba a punto de estrellarme contra el piso, cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto. Pero Ikuto me cogió de la cintura deteniendo mi caída. Toda la leche se derramó sobre mí y quedé toda empapada.

-¿Por qué serás tan problemática?-murmuró con un tono de fastidio.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA IKUTO! - lo empujé y me fui a mi cuarto.

Entré azotando la puerta y dejé que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por mis mejillas, todo mi cabello, mi cara, mi ropa estaban empapados con leche y él solo se quejaba diciendo que yo era un problema. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es así? Me sentía tan patética ahora.

-NYAA– alcé la vista, y vi a un pequeño gato en mi balcón, pelaje negro y ojos amarillos, pero ¿qué está haciendo un gato en la playa? Me acerqué a él y comenzó a lamer la leche de mi mano, me reí un poco, daba cosquillas, comencé a acariciarlo, y al poco tiempo comenzó a ronronear. Me quede allí un buen rato hasta que me tranquilicé, me sentía mejor ahora.

-Gracias-le susurré, aun sabiendo que no podría entenderme, el gato ladeó un poco su cabeza y saltó a un árbol cercano, bajó de éste y me quedó mirando como si quisiese que lo siga, algo me decía que debía hacerlo. El árbol no estaba tan lejos de mi balcón, así que podría saltar hacia una de las ramas, y bajar, ¿me caería? Bueno solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Salté hacia el árbol, y para mi sorpresa fue un salto perfecto, sin hacer ningún ruido. Sentí que era algo natural para mí, algo que ya había hecho, como en el sueño que tuve esta mañana:

_Estaba en un bosque, lleno de hermosas flores y frondosos árboles, iba saltando de árbol en árbol con una agilidad que era inimaginable para una chica como yo, no había posibilidad de que me cayera o fallara en los saltos. Me sentía tan feliz, libre, pero eso se tornó en tristeza cuando encontré una pequeña flor que se estaba marchitando, me acerqué a ella y con solo tocarla hice que volviera a florecer, me sonreí a mí misma. _

_-Amu-la voz de un chico me llamó y al voltearme…_

En ese momento desperté, sin llegar a ver visto al chico que me llamaba.

Bajé del árbol y algo pasó por mi mente: Ikuto ¿debería decirle que me voy?... Bueno, no creo que le importe… y tampoco estoy con ánimos para lidiar con él ahora. El pequeño gato negro comenzó a correr y yo a seguirlo. Realmente sin saber a dónde me llevaba.

Seguí al gato negro por un buen rato, la gente me quedaba mirando extraño, supongo que era por mi ropa, la cual era muy distinta a la que todos usaban o porque seguía empapada de leche o ambas. Me hubiera gustado haber tomado la leche en vez de tenerla en mi pelo y en mi ropa, si solo _Ikuto_ me hubiera dado la botella desde el principio.

El gato se internó en un bosque, era bastante grande y frondoso, igual al de mi sueño, nos adentramos más en éste hasta que llegamos a un antiguo portal de madera (esos que están especialmente en la entrada de los templos) por alguna razón esto me hacía sentir muy nostálgica, sentía que ya había estado aquí. Lo que era extraño es que el portal estaba en la mitad del bosque y no parecía que marcara la entrada a algún lugar, el gato negro cruzo el portal y comenzó a maullar pidiéndome que lo siga.

-No conduce a ningún sitio-le dije sintiendo que ahora no tenía sentido haberlo seguido. Pero él solo continuó maullando –Bueno tú ganas.

Atravesé el portal y para mi sorpresa fue como si me teletransportara a otro lugar. Había un enorme templo, árboles, estatuas de piedra y en el centro una pequeña laguna. Detrás de mí estaba el mismo portal de madera. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era este lugar? Cuando el gato negro cruzó el portal solo acabó a unos pasos de él, entonces ¿por qué yo…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - algo sujetó mis pies y todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza ¿pero qué? Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba colgada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí y cómo entraste?!- una chica de ojos azules y cabello marrón ondulado apareció con una espada en la mano- ¡este lugar es sagrado, no puedes estar aquí!

-Lo lamento yo solo…

-¡¿Quién eres?!-me gritó a la defensiva

-Mi nombre es Amu…- no podía decirle otra cosa que no fuera esa, no sabía nada de mi pasado.

-¿Amu?- ¡ay! caí al piso y cuando me di cuenta la rama de un árbol estaba liberando mis pies, ¿pero qué…? la rama se estaba moviendo como si tuviera vida propia. De la nada la chica me abrazó - ya decía yo que ese cabello se me hacía conocido, eres Amu la primera guardiana, que gusto me da de conocerte.

-Ehhhh - _¿qué le pasa a esta chica?, ¿es bipolar?, -.- primero quiere matarme y ahora me abraza…. _-e-espera dijiste que soy ¿qué?

-Una guardiana, ves- ella me mostró su anillo, tenía forma de trébol de 4 hojas… igual que mi collar-es el símbolo de las guardianas - me explicó - por el pudiste entrar aquí, ya decía yo que era extraño que alguien pudiera atravesar el portal y llegar aquí.

_O-Ok no entiendo nada _T.T _Pero lo que si sé, es que esta chica sabe algo de mi pasado y de quien soy._

-Mmm … ¿Qué es una guardiana?

-La mediadora entre este mundo y el de los espíritus, mantenemos el equilibrio de ambos mundos. Aunque eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

-Yo…no puedo recordarlo, he perdido mis recuerdos-ella notó mi cambio de humor

-Observa-ella estiró su mano, y de la tierra una pequeña planta comenzó a crecer, ¿pero cómo hizo eso? La pequeña planta siguió creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en un árbol de flores blancas.

-¡¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?! - ella rió.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo-recordé mi sueño y como pude hacer que esa pequeña flor que se estaba marchitando vuelva a florecer, me arrodillé y estirando mi mano, pensé en una pequeña flor floreciendo y cuando me di cuenta, de la tierra comenzó a florecer una pequeña flor blanca igual a la de mi sueño.

-Es…-_¿cuál es la palabra?-…_mágico

-Sí, lo es. Este es el santuario, el lugar que posee más conexión con el mundo de los espíritus, y también mi hogar. Ah por cierto, soy Sakurai Yua, la actual guardiana de esta región. Eh y Amu estás empapada de- dijo mirándome algo extraño -.…eh…

-Es leche- dije algo disgustada.

-Bueno no te preocupes Amu podrás ducharte y te daré algo de ropa limpia, tengo algo perfecto para ti-ella sonrió.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

-Wow Yua ¡esta ropa es fantástica! - dije mientras me veía en el espejo estaba vestida con una falda negra a cuadros, un cinturón blanco, una casaca rosa con negro, medias largas y botas negras con adornos rosas, mi cabello estaba recogido con un clip en forma de X -¡me encanta! ¿En serio me la vas a regalar?

-Sí, no hay problema, somos prácticamente como familia, y además ¡te ves tan linda!- Yua me abrazó y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la mía, _ah esto no es muy cómodo que digamos_, ella me soltó -eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve, nos llevaremos tan bien Amu, y dime ¿en qué habitación te quieres quedar? O mejor ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo? ¡Qué emoción Amu! ¡Poder vivir juntas! -ella volvió a frotar su mejilla contra la mía.

-Mmhh Yua –ella me soltó – no. . . esperaba que me ofrecieras quedarme aquí

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres?-se veía algo triste.

-No, no es eso, es solo que…- _¿que estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué le estoy negando a Yua su invitación?_

-No te preocupes Amu, lo entiendo.

-¡No, no! Es que me he estado quedando en otro lugar así que. . . solo quiero tiempo para pensarlo ¿está bien?

-Eh si claro, mi oferta siempre estará en pie Amu-ella me abrazó -si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, yo te ayudaré, no dudes en eso.

-Gracias Yua.

Solo con volver a cruzar el portal volví al bosque, donde el pequeño gato negro me había estado esperando, otra vez me indicó que lo siguiera, y lo hice. Me pregunto ¿quién es este gato realmente? ¿Por qué me llevó donde Yua? Realmente le agradecía por eso pero ¿por qué?

Era más tarde de lo que pensaba ya estaba anocheciendo, comencé a pensar sobre la oferta de Yua, ¿debería quedarme a vivir con ella?, espera ¡¿por qué tengo que siquiera pensarlo?! Yua es mucho más amable que Ikuto, él solo para molestándome y burlándose de mí. De seguro está durmiendo en su cuarto y ni siquiera sabe que me fui. Aunque una parte de mi se sentía triste por eso.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el gato negro? Comencé a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no podía verlo, no me digas que… por estar distraída lo perdí y ahora estoy perdida, rayos, bueno no creo que sea tan difícil volver, por lo menos ya no estoy en el bosque.

-Oye hermosa-¿eh? volteé y un chico me sonreía, recorrí el lugar con la mirada, no había nadie más aquí, entonces, sí, él me estaba hablando a mí. Comenzó a acercarse y me rodeó con su brazo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a divertirte un poco conmigo, preciosa?

Algo me decía que debía alejarme de este sujeto lo más pronto posible.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- aparté su brazo y lo miré fríamente-tu presencia me molesta.

Comencé a alejarme ignorándolo, tratando de que no se notase que estaba asustada, pero de la nada él cogió mi brazo

-Vamos no seas así lindura-dijo riéndose.

-¡Suéltame!-le grité tratando de que no se note el miedo de mi voz, traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero él solo cogió más fuerte mi brazo.

-¡Ay!- lo pateé, y aproveché el momento para escapar. Lamentablemente, él fue más rápido y me tomó del brazo más fuerte- Vas a pagar por eso- me dijo molesto- Te crees muy valiente ¿no es así? –me sonrió y podía ver la malicia que tenía en sus ojos - Pero te quedaras aquí conmigo lo quieras o no.

Las piernas me comenzaron a temblar. NO NO NO ¡Este tipo está loco!

-¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!-grité.

-Mantén la boca cerrada-él trató de taparme la boca, pero le mordí la mano-¡Ay!

-¡IKUTO!-grité, pero volvió a taparme la boca.

-¡No seas ilusa! Tu novio no vendrá a salvarte. JAJAJAJAJA…...

Pero el agarre del chico se soltó, y caí al suelo.

**-SI LA VUELVES A TOCAR ¡TE JURO QUE HARE QUE NO VUELVAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA!**

Cuando me di cuenta Ikuto estaba en frente mío y el otro chico estaba tirado en el piso. Por primera vez Ikuto me dio miedo, parecía que iba a matarlo, el chico comenzó a levantarse, su boca estaba hinchada y con un poco de sangre. Fue cuando lo comprendí: Ikuto lo había golpeado para ayudarme. Pero ¿por qué? Creí que solo me consideraba una chica problemática.

-¡E-Esto aún no se ha acabado me escuchaste!-y con eso el chico se fue, o mas bien huyó, su voz se escuchaba aterrada.

Ikuto se volteó hacia mí

-¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO YÉNDOTE DE ESA MANERA?!-me grito, nunca me hubiera imaginado que él me gritaría, es decir siempre esta molestándome y eso, pero jamás lo había visto tan serio y enojado como ahora, y no me gustaba-¡SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA! ¡NO TENIA IDEA DE DONDE ESTABAS!

Fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error, yo no le había mencionado nada a Ikuto, solo me fui, pensando que a él no le importaría, pero al parecer me equivoque. Él se había preocupado por mí.

-Y-Yo…-me quedé callada, no sabía que decir, me sentía muy mal por lo que le había hecho pasar.

Los ojos de Ikuto se tornaron en unos tristes y desvió la mirada.

-No sé que hubiera hecho si te perdía como… -se quedó callado- olvídalo, ya no importa.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas

-LO LAMENTO, lo lamento mucho Ikuto

Él solo se arrodilló y me acarició.

-No llores Amu-él comenzó a secarme las lágrimas- Solo… no quiero que salgas lastimada. Por eso necesito que confíes en mí- yo solo asentí- No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. Es una promesa.

Entonces recordé cuando él me abrazó ayer, Ikuto puede ser muy molesto, pero a pesar de eso, él me apoya, yo realmente le importo, y creo . . . que él también me importa. Ahora que lo pienso, grité su nombre cuando ese otro chico me cogía el brazo, pude haber gritado el nombre de Yua, pero por alguna razón grité el suyo, y él vino, vino por mí.

-¿Vamos a casa Ikuto?

Hasta ahora no consideraba esa mi casa, mi hogar, pero creo que ahora…las cosas son diferentes.

-Vamos a casa- él repitió y ambos comenzamos a caminar

-Mmhh ¿ikuto?

-¿Si?

-Gracias… por ayudarme-él sonrió

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo fui yo el que te trajo aquí- susurró algo que no llegué a comprender.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada, y Amu ¿dónde conseguiste esa ropa?-dijo mientras me miraba.

-Eh… ¿por ahí? – ¿por qué lo digo como pregunta?

-Bueno te queda bien.

-Gracias-mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y comencé a pensar que… tal vez las cosas serán distintas a partir de ahora.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

-Oh si hoy va a ser un gran día-dije estirando los brazos mientras me despertaba y… -Aaahhhhhh

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ikuto con una sonrisa, mientras mi rostro se tornaba de color rojo.

-¡Ponte algo y sal de mi habitación pervertido!-le lancé una almohada

-Pero yo sé que te gusta verme así Amu.

-¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido! De todas maneras ¿cómo entraste?, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Pero no cerraste tu ventanal, deberías hacerlo es peligroso que lo dejes abierto, alguien podría entrar por ahí.

-Estás hablando de ti mismo baka

-Es diferente Amu, yo se que a ti te gusta que venga.

-¡Estás loco!

-Loco por ti- lo empuje hasta el balcón. Pero tropecé y de alguna manera cuando Ikuto trató de evitar que me cayera, ambos terminamos en el piso, él encima de mí.

Esto es mucho peor que una caída, recordé que él estaba sin camisa y….ahhhhh ¿por qué tengo tanta mala suerte? Mi rostro estaba de un rojo vivo.

-¡I-Ikuto s-salte de encima! _– ¿por qué sigo tartamudeando?_

-¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada Amu? –me sonrió con esas típicas sonrisas suyas- ¿acaso tienes fiebre?

-Ikuto te juro que si no te sales de encima ahora voy a… -traté de amenazarlo.

-¿Vas a qué?-_esa era una buena pregunta_, pero de la nada la rama de un árbol le cogió los pies y él quedo colgando, saliéndose de encima.

-¡Amu ¿estás bien?!-escuché una voz desde el primer piso ¿Ah? Esa voz era la de…

-¡Yua!-me asomé por el balcón, y efectivamente ella estaba allí- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- ella hizo crecer un árbol y sentada en una de las ramas llego hasta mi balcón.

-Salvándote de ese pervertido, gracias al cielo estás bien-ella me abrazó -no debí haberte dejado irte así ayer, me quedé muy preocupada, debí haberte acompañado.

-¿Y-Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Yua miro hacia otro lado y yo la seguí con la mirada, me di cuenta que el gato negro estaba sentado en el árbol del costado.

-Lo encontré hoy en la mañana maullando - me comenzó a explicar - estaba preocupado por ti, ¡y ya sé el porqué!- señaló donde se supone que debía estar Ikuto colgado, pero no estaba allí, eh?

-Amu-escuché una voz por atrás y me sobresalté por el susto-¿Quién es ella?-Ikuto ya estaba con camisa bueno desabotonada, pero con camisa, mejor, así ya no tendré que preocuparme en quedarme viendo sus múscu… espera ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!

-No te importa- respondió Yua, ella me jaló hacia su lado, y de la nada la misma espada de ayer apareció en su mano- mas bien ¿quién eres tú y por qué Amu está viviendo aquí contigo?

_Oh, oh, algo me dice que las cosas van a salir muy pero muy mal._

-Eh Yua ¿no crees que la espada es un poco exagerado?-dije tratando de calmar un poco las cosas.

-**No**-ella se dirigió a Ikuto-¡Ahora dime ¿quién eres tú y por qué Amu está viviendo aquí contigo?!

-Que ¿no te lo ha dicho Amu? –él se me acerco y me rodeó con su brazo, Yua seguía a la defensiva -soy su novio

-¡QUE!

_**¡QUE LE PASA A ESTE BAKA!**_

_**-Black Lynx- **_

**Gomen, me he demorado demasiado **** pero espero que les haya gustado el cap y que puedan perdonarme **

**Tambien quisiera agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo.**

**Janne-amuto: Gracias por tu review :D que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia n_n**

**Katy-Nya: Jajaja si lo hare ;)**

**Brenda: Arigatou :D espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**hanako uchiha-haruno: Jajaja yo tambien se donde vives no lo olvides, y hare que continues tu fic tambien muajajaja **

**Snow Moon23: Awww Ichigo :') en serio arigatou tu apoyo significa mucho para mi, recuerdas que nuestro primer fic igual no tenia ni comienzo ni final escrito? y nos mensajeabamos con ideas, jajaja siempre lo recordare :D**

**God Fenrir: Espero que te haya gustado :)**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo y también a las personas que están siguiendo mi historia y la han puesto entre sus favoritos :D**


	3. ¿Fresa o chocolate?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Fresa o chocolate?**

POV AMU

-¡Ahora dime ¿quién eres tú y por qué Amu está viviendo aquí contigo?!

-Que ¿no te lo ha dicho Amu? –él se me acerco y me rodeó con su brazo, Yua seguía a la defensiva -soy su novio.

-¡QUE!

_**¡QUE LE PASA A ESTE BAKA!**_

-¡No, no, no, no, no Yua ES UNA BROMA!-comencé a gritar mientras agitaba mis manos-¡No somos novios! ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-pero de la nada Ikuto me tomó de la barbilla

-¿Por qué lo niegas?-sus ojos zafiros se encontraron con los míos- me duele que seas así Amu, tú sabes que sientes algo por mí, sino ¿por qué otra razón gritarías mi nombre anoche?-él se comenzó a acercar peligrosamente a mi rostro, _oh no oh no, él va a besarme,_ cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí… aparecí en mi habitación, el reloj marcaba las 2:57 a.m. y todo comenzó a tener sentido, todo había sido un sueño, Yua jamás vino a esta casa, me quedé mirando el techo_, que alivio, pero…_

-Que rayos ¡¿por qué soñé con eso?!-gritaba mientras me daba vueltas en la cama y me golpeaba con la almohada.

"Sientes algo por mí, sino ¿por qué otra razón gritarías mi nombre anoche?" Las palabras de Ikuto comenzaron a rondar en mi cabeza. _¿Por qué grite su nombre anoche?_

-Ni yo misma sé eso-dije recordando como después de haber gritado su nombre, Ikuto vino a ayudarme, sentí un rubor subir a mis mejillas-¿quién sentiría algo por alguien como él? –dije mientras me tapaba el rostro con la almohada.

Mi mirada pasó al balcón y para mi sorpresa vi al gato negro.

-Hola-dije mientras me levantaba e iba al balcón, el gato negro me quedó mirando.

-Nyaaa-me maulló, yo me acerqué a él y comencé a acariciarlo –nya-me volvió a maullar

-Estabas preocupado por mí ¿verdad?-dije sintiendo que eso era lo que quería decirme, después de todo, por estar distraída, termine perdiéndome y acabando en un lío- lo lamento, no quería preocuparte. ¿No tienes frio? ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi cuarto? Será mucho más caliente que aquí afuera –pero el gato se separó.

-Nya-volvió a decir antes de saltar hacia el árbol del costado y desaparecer en la noche.

-Que misterioso se va y viene, me pregunto si realmente entiende lo que le digo-me apoyé sobre la baranda del balcón, debería nombrar al gatito de alguna manera, tal vez Yua me ayude con eso. . . AHHHHH me acabo de acordar que en mi sueño este gato trae a Yua a mi casa.

_Oh, no. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?_ Busqué al gato con la mirada, pero ya se había ido. _Oh no, por favor que mi sueño no se cumpla, que mi sueño no se cumpla, que mi…_ la imagen de Ikuto pasó por mi mente, y su voz comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza _"obviamente sientes algo por mi",_ sentí mi rostro sonrojarse.

-¿POR QUÉ SOÑÉ **ESO**?-grité.

-¿Soñaste conmigo?-Ikuto estaba en su balcón sonriéndome.

-¿Qué? NO –pero todo mi rostro se tornó de color rojo-¿quien quisiera soñar contigo? Sería una pesadilla-él se comenzó a reír.

-No sabes mentir Amu.

-Cállate, de todas maneras ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-¿Quien podría dormir con lo ruidosa que eres?

-Ups ¿te desperté?-me sentí un poco culpable por eso.

-No, ya estaba despierto.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé -él se quedo pensativo- hay demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para dormir.

El viento despeinaba un poco su cabello mientras él se apoyaba en la baranda de su balcón y miraba el mar, podría decir que se veía lindo de esa manera, me sonreí a mí misma, tal vez si estuviera más tiempo así en vez de molestándome, sería más agradable pasar tiempo con él.

- Así que… hablas con los gatos-comenzó a sonreírme y mi sonrisa se borró.

_¡Cuando dejara de molestarme este baka!_

-SÍ, ¿algún problema?- _¿qué tiene de malo que le hable a un gato? No es que sea raro._

-¿Te gustan los gatos negros?

-¿Eh?-_eso me sorprendió_- ¿por qué no habrían de gustarme?-él se puso pensativo por un tiempo, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Olvídalo.

El viento seguía soplando, había tanta paz, como si no hubiera nada por lo cual preocuparse, mi mirada pasó hacia al mar y hacia la isla que no estaba muy alejada.

-¿Que hay en esa isla?-le pregunté a Ikuto, él miró hacia donde yo estaba apuntando, y me pareció que de alguna manera su expresión cambió, pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

-Es una isla deshabitada, sus tierras son áridas, nadie va allá.

-Ohh- _por alguna razón esa isla me parecía interesante_

-Amu. . . –yo volteé a mirarlo-lamento haberte gritado-me quede pensando un rato, se refería a cuando me llamó la atención hace unas horas por haber salido sin avisarle.

-Ah no te preocupes por eso, me lo merecía, además debería ser yo la que se disculpe, no quise preocuparte-él cerró los ojos.

-Temía perderte como a ella.

-¿Ella?- _¿A quién se refiere?_ -¿tu novia?

-Eh, ¿celosa? -me sonrió.

-¡NO! ¿p-por qué habría de estarlo?-él se comenzó a reír, ¿quién querría ser la novia de un sujeto como él? Sentí que mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse **otra vez.** _Ahhh desearía controlar eso. Un día mi rostro se va a quedar rojo como un tomate por sonrojarme tanto, aunque tal vez esa sea la explicación del porqué mi cabello es rosa._

-Tranquila, jamás he tenido novia.

-¿Eh?-_eso me sorprendió_-¿y por qué no?- cuando pienso en Ikuto me parece inimaginable que jamás haya tenido una novia.

-No lo sé, es solo que ninguna chica me ha parecido interesante-él me miró con esos hipnotizantes ojos suyos –hasta ahora.

Sentí otro rubor subir a mis mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada, quise cambiar de tema.

-Entonces ¿quién es _ella_?-él volvió a mirar al mar

-Su nombre era Utau, era mi hermana.

-¿Era?- _no entendí a que se refería con el ¨era¨_, pero tan pronto dije eso, la mirada de Ikuto cambió.

-Ella… se fue hace mucho tiempo-_ah ella debe estar de viaje o algo así._

-Debes extrañarla mucho-dije al ver que estaba muy serio.

-Sí. . .lo hago.

Desde que llegué aquí, jamás me he preguntado sobre la vida de Ikuto, nunca me he preguntado ¿qué hay detrás de esos ojos zafiros?, ¿qué secretos esconde?

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunté.

-Se fueron. . . al igual que ella.

-Seguramente ellos también te extrañan-dije tratando de animarlo, pero al parecer no funcionó -Ikuto ¿estás bien?-le pregunté al ver que ahora él estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, al escuchar mi voz él los relajó.

-No . . .

Él cerró los ojos, me pregunto ¿en que estará pensando?

-Y entonces…-su mirada cambió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¿qué soñaste?

_Oh no, no le iba a decir eso._

-No fue contigo si eso es lo que piensas-le mentí.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿por qué estas sonrojada Amu?

_Rayos,_ otra vez me había sonrojado al recordar a Ikuto en mi sueño, sin camisa y … ahhh deja de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué cosas habrás soñado Amu? Me llamas pervertido, pero al parecer tu eres la verdadera pervertida-él sonrió- Pero no te preocupes yo te puedo hacer todo lo que te hice en tus sueños.

Todo mi rostro se tornó de un rojo vivo.

-¡No soñé nada malo PERVERTIDO!-mi cara estaba más roja que nunca- ¡AHORA NO VOY A PODER DORMIR BIEN POR TU CULPA!

-No te preocupes, yo arreglare eso. Solo mira hacia allá- ¿eh? volteé hacia donde estaba señalando, pero no vi nada.

-Ikuto no veo lo que… ¡HEYYYYY! ¡Sal de mi habitación!-entre rápidamente a mi cuarto solo para encontrar a Ikuto echado sobre mi cama-¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Voy a dormir contigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! **¡NO! **¡SAL DE AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO!

-Pero Amu, me extrañas tanto que sueñas conmigo.

-Ya quisieras ¡ahora **sal de mi habitación**!-grite mientras trataba de sacarlo de mi cama, pero él me cogió y terminé echada en la cama junto a él sin poder moverme, su brazo quedó alrededor de mi cuello.

-Déjame dormir aquí, junto a ti-comenzó a susurrar en mi oído, con esa voz tan sensual suya y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse-me siento muy solo Amu.

No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para lanzarlo de la cama y empujarlo hacia el balcón.

-¡Pues duerme con el árbol para que te haga compañía!-grité antes de cerrar el ventanal.

POV IKUTO

-Que fría, ellos no se sonrojan como tú lo haces.

Entré a mi habitación, tan silenciosa y oscura como lo ha estado todos estos años, y dirigiéndome a mi escritorio levanté el cuadro que mostraba la foto de mi familia. Era la época en la que todo era perfecto, en la que todo era feliz, nunca creí que eso cambiaria de un día para el otro… Tal vez solo lo dije para molestarla pero esa era mi realidad, siempre… me he sentido solo.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV AMU  
Aargh estaba molesta con Ikuto por lo de anoche ¿quién se cree?, y ¿qué si soñé con él? Eso no me convierte en una pervertida, soñar con un chico que va a tu cuarto sin camisa a visitarte, dice que eres su novia y te besa de la nada, no significa que mi mente sea pervertida ¿cierto?¿CIERTO?

-Amu

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien? Estás más extraña de lo normal-estábamos desayunando y yo no dejaba de mover mis dedos por el disgusto.

-Estoy bien Ikuto-le mentí_, ¿a quién engaño?_ Me di cuenta que en el fondo soy una pervertida, gracias mente por demostrármelo. Y además, ver a Ikuto tan tranquilo me molestaba, seguramente se ha estado burlando de mi toda la noche, en ese instante fue cuando recién procese el significado de sus palabras - Espera, ¿me acabas de decir extraña?

-No.

-Mentiroso-susurré.

-Muy bien-Ikuto se paró –vamos.

-Eh ¿a dónde?-pregunté, él me sonrió.

- Solo trata de no meterte en problemas.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

-Se siente tan bien salir y no estar encerrada en la casa-me dije a mi misma mientras estiraba mis brazos.

Me hallaba sentada en una banca del parque. Podía decir que ahora me ubicaba bastante bien, Ikuto me enseñó como volver a casa y todo eso, ahora conocía la mayoría de las calles.

Cerré los ojos, escuchando solo el viento mover las copas de los arboles, todo era tan pacifico y…

-Ahhhhhhh-grité al sentir un soplido en mi cuello. Ikuto se comenzó a reír-¡no es gracioso!-le grité.

-Para mí sí –me sonrió

-Baka-la paz se terminó de un momento a otro.

-Toma -dijo Ikuto mientras me daba mi… helado.

Yo solo lo tomé sin decir nada, Ikuto se sentó a mi lado, su helado era de chocolate, mientras que el mío era de fresa. Comencé a comer mi helado. ¿Desde cuando Ikuto es tan amable conmigo?

–Mmhh tan cremoso y rico oishii xD –pero de pronto Ikuto se comenzó a reír –¿por qué te ríes?

-Es increíble como algo tan sencillo te puede hacer tan feliz.

-Y ¿qué? si me hace feliz, no tiene nada de malo. Además si fuera por mí, me comería esto todos los días, está delicioso.

-Si haces eso te pondrás más gorda de lo que estás.

-Oye no estoy gorda- él se comenzó a reír otra vez.

-Era una broma Amu, caes muy rápido.

-Hmph – ¿hasta cuándo voy a ser parte de sus juegos?, decidido voy a ignorarlo el resto del día. Pero esas palabras que no me dejaron dormir, volvieron a mi mente: ¨sientes algo por mí, sino ¿por qué otra razón gritarías mi nombre?¨ … ahhhh baka baka baka baka baka, aun si grite su nombre anoche, no significa que sienta algo por él. Y además ¿por qué alguien sentiría algo por él? Es un baka, es molesto, es un hentai al que le gusta entrar a mi cuarto sin camisa y además…

-Amu- escuché a Ikuto llamarme, pero yo solo lo ignore y seguí comiendo mi helado sin mirarlo-Amu-volvió a llamarme, seguí ignorándolo, ¿por qué iba a seguir hablándole cuando lo único que va a hacer es molestarme?-Amu- volvió a llamarme, ¡¿no se da cuenta que lo estoy ignorando?!

-Ikuto quieres dejarm… -pero él se comenzó a acercar a mi rostro – p-pero ¿qué estás. . .

-Solo quédate quieta-susurró mientras se seguía acercando más y más- y yo retrocedía, oh no, es como en mi sueño, él va a besarme, cerré mis ojos pero… ¿eh? No pasó nada, abrí un ojo.

-HEYYYY NO TE COMAS MI HELADO-grité mientras apartaba mi helado de Ikuto y me iba al extremo de la banca.

-¿Prefieres que te coma a ti?

_**¡Solo era otra estúpida broma!**__ Por un momento pensé que él trataría de besarme, que ridículo, creo que el sueño me está afectando más de lo que pensé._

-Cómprame otro helado AHORA-le ordené a Ikuto

-¿Y si digo que no?-dijo tentándome.

-¡Eres mi sirviente! ¡Se supone que debes hacer lo que te pido! Así que CÓMPRAME OTRO –pero un segundo después sentí algo en mis labios:  
Chocolate.

-Ves, ya estamos a mano ¿feliz? –todo mi rostro se tornó de color rojo, mientras lamía el helado de mis labios y saboreaba el chocolate en mi boca. ¿Qué le pasa a este baka?

-¡N-No vuelvas a hacer eso!-le grite pero como siempre tenía que tartamudear.

-Tú sabes que te gustó –él me sonrió -el sabor de mis labios-mi rostro se tornó aun más rojo.

-¡Eres un PERVERTIDO!-me paré e iba a irme cuando Ikuto tomó mi mano

-Amu espera.

-¡¿QUE?!-él me sonrió

- Te ves linda cuando te enojas

-Aargh ¡BAKA!-me paré y me senté en otra banca ignorándolo, pero él también se paró y se sentó a mi lado, volví a pararme y él a seguirme-¡¿por qué me sigues?!

-No puedo evitarlo cuando algo me interesa, no paro hasta obtenerlo-dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

_No estará hablando de…_ pero él volvió a probar mi helado

-Heeeeey deja de hacer eso- él se comenzó a reír.

-Definitivamente eres la persona perfecta para molestar.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando algo llamó mi atención o mas bien alguien.

-Oh no-susurre.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ikuto mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde yo estaba mirando. Entré en pánico e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, empujé a Ikuto a los arbustos.

POV IKUTO  
-Oye ¡¿qué te sucede?!- le grité mientras caía entre los arbustos.

-Quédate quieto-Amu susurró tétricamente mientras me lanzaba una mirada de te mataré si no lo haces.

Pero que le pasa ¡ESTOY EN UN ARBUSTO!

-¡Amuu!- escuché decir a alguien, me asomé para ver quién era y vi a una chica de cabello marrón acercarse y abrazar a Amu. _¿Quién era? y ¿cómo conoce a Amu?_

-Hola Yua- Amu devolvió el abrazo. _Mmm al parecer amu tiene muchas cosas que explicar_.

-Ah, antes que me olvide, quisiera obsequiarte esto-dijo la chica mientras dejaba las bolsas que estaba cargando, sacaba algo de su bolsillo y se lo daba a Amu.

-¿Qué ... es esto?-oí preguntar a Amu.

-Es un celular, es para comunicarnos- le explicó la chica- es que aunque me dijiste que sabías como llegar a tu casa y que no me preocupara, me quedó esa duda de si habías llegado bien, así que pensé que esto sería más útil-le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Yua, si llegué bien.

_Hmph, eso dices tú pero_... eso quiere decir que Amu estuvo con esta chica ayer. Pero ella no me comentó nada sobre esto.

-Ah y Amu tú helado se derrite.

POV AMU  
-Ah es cierto-comencé a lamer las partes que se derretían, pero que extraño, el helado sabe diferente, hasta podría decir que mejor que antes, fue cuando me di cuenta que ESTOY COMIENDO EL MISMO HELADO QUE IKUTO PROBÓ… tu sabes que te gustó… el sabor de mis labios… estoy segura que todo mi rostro se torno de color rojo

-Amu que sucede estas roja ¿estás con fiebre?-dijo Yua mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi frente. Me pareció oír a Ikuto reírse de mí y me dieron ganas de patearlo.

-Ya no quiero helado Yua-dije mientras me dirigía a la cesta de basura y botaba mi helado

-Ehhh me lo hubieras dado Amu-ella hizo un puchero. _Si tan solo supiera._ Quise cambiar de tema.

-Yua ¿y esas bolsas?

-Ah, fui a comprar algunas cosas, estaba de camino a mi casa ¿quieres venir? Puedes incluso quedarte a dormir si quieres.

-Claro yo...- comencé a decir mientras pensaba en lo bien que pasaría el día al lado de Yua, pero la realidad volvió a mi -… Lo lamento pero ahora no puedo Yua - _¡No puedo porque hay un hentai escondido en los arbustos! _Tuve que empujarlo porque temía que dijera algo baka.

-Ehh ¿por qué no?- ella pareció triste

-Porque... –_ahhh ¿ahora qué le digo? _- Estoy esperando a alguien.

-Ehhh ¿A quién? ¿A quién? –comenzó a preguntar como si fuera de vida o muerte. _Ahhh ¡que tonta soy!, ¡era obvio que iba a preguntar eso!_ Pero podría estar en una peor situación, Ikuto podría estar a mi lado ahora, rodeándome con su brazo de la nada como en mi sueño y diciendo algo estúpido como: "Que ¿Amu no te ha dicho quién soy? Soy su…"-espera- Yua continuo hablando, pero esta vez con sospecha - no será que estas esperando a ...

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!- grité sin pensarlo al recordar mi sueño, pero me di cuenta de mi error porque todos en el parque voltearon a mirarme. _Claro, oculto a Ikuto para que no diga algo estúpido y yo termino diciéndolo. Que mala suerte tengo. _

-¡No, espera Yua! No quise decir eso, es que mmmm- _ahhhhhhhhhh ¿ahora qué hago?_ - lo dije sin pensar y yo sólo...

-Amu, cálmate-dijo Yua en tono tranquilizador.

-¿Eh?

POV YUA

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres-trate de calmar a Amu que estaba actuando extraño, aunque en si me daba mucha curiosidad - tal vez deberías descansar.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-En serio ¿no prefieres ir a mi casa? Quizá realmente te va a dar fiebre.

-No, no te preocupes Yua. Cualquier cosa nos comunicamos con esto-me dijo señalando el celular.

-Bueno, te llamare más tarde entonces. Dime Amu, ¿ya pensaste lo de mi oferta?

-¿Oferta?-pareciese que en ese momento, recién ella recordó que le ofrecí vivir en mi casa ayer. Creí que solo diría que se vendría a vivir a mi casa, y se despediría de las personas con las que ha estado viviendo, pero al parecer no es así –Mmm Yua yo…

-No te preocupes me puedes responder más tarde-traté de ocultar lo triste que estaba, sonriendo, no sé si habrá funcionado. Pero ya sabía que Amu no se quedaría a vivir conmigo. Creí que ella sería como mi hermana, una persona con la que pudiera pasar el tiempo, en vez de sola en mi casa. Ya nada es lo mismo desde que mi abuela, el único familiar que me quedaba, falleció. La verdad nunca desee ser guardiana, aunque ya me acostumbre, aun me pregunto ¿cómo sería mi vida si fuera una chica normal? –Amu no te olvides que siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa, ¿si?

-Claro Yua.

Amu es como yo, ambas somos guardianas, tenemos dones que los demás no tienen. No somos chicas normales. Cuando era niña, los demás niños me maltrataban por ser diferente, no quiero que maltraten a Amu como lo hicieron conmigo.

-Amu, no mereces que nadie te trate mal, eres más especial que cualquier otra persona. No lo olvides.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Amu pareció confundida.

-Solo recuérdalo. Bueno me voy yendo, nos vemos Amu.

-Nos vemos-y con eso me fui.

La chica que desapareció en la historia y ha vuelto. ¿Cómo será su vida ahora?

POV AMU

-Nos vemos-Yua comenzó a alejarse mientras yo soltaba un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Así que...-me sobresalté al oír la voz de Ikuto a mi costado, _¡¿en qué momento salió de los arbustos?!_ - la persona a la que esperabas ¿no era tu novio?

-No molestes.

-Sabes, no creí que me odiaras tanto, hasta te compre un helado.

-¡TU ARRUINASTE MI HELADO!

-No te preocupes la próxima vez lo compartiremos.

-A veces me pregunto ¿cómo te soporto?-me senté en la banca, con dolor de cabeza.

-No me comentaste nada de tu **nueva** **amiga**–Ikuto se sentó a mi lado- ¿de qué oferta hablaba?

-No es de tu incumbencia-lo fulmine con la mirada.

Es cierto, a pesar de lo de anoche lo único que Ikuto hace es molestarme. Creí que de alguna manera dejaría de hacerlo, pero al parecer no será así. Ya no sé ¿qué pensar de él?, es decir anoche realmente sentí que a Ikuto le importaba y que era amable conmigo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo único que hace es molestarme, y sé que si sigo viviendo con Ikuto, todos los días serán así. Yua tiene razón, no merezco ser tratada de esa manera, tal vez sería mejor aceptar. . .

-Ten.

-¿Eh?- Ikuto estaba en frente mío sosteniendo un helado combinado de fresa y chocolate, pero ¿cuándo lo compró?

-Bueno, creí que lo querías pero si no es así, supongo que me lo comeré yo-dijo mientras se acercaba al helado para probarlo.

-¡Dámelo!-dije mientras cogía el helado y él sólo sonreía

-Eres una niña-susurró mientras se volvía a sentar y cerraba los ojos

Comencé a comer mi helado, fresa y chocolate, podía decir que sabían bien juntos. Mire a Ikuto de reojo. No lo entiendo, Ikuto me estuvo molestando todo el día y ahora está siendo amable conmigo.  
¿Es bipolar o algo así?

-Ikuto ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Pregunta

-¿Por qué me compraste esto?

-¿No lo quieres?

-Si lo quiero, es sólo que no entiendo, todo el día me estuviste molestando, y ahora me compras un helado ¿Por qué?

-Tú lo dijiste se supone que soy tu sirviente, así que lo justo es que mantenga mi parte del trato.

... Tsukiyomi Ikuto ... puede ser un pervertido que se dedica a molestarme pero de alguna manera, puede ser amable también. ¿Por qué será tan bipolar? Pero mi dilema interno fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido que lleno él ambiente

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté mientras un sonido o mas bien melodía llenaba el ambiente, me di cuenta que frente a nosotros había un chico con un objeto raro.

-Es. . . un violín-susurro Ikuto, pero había algo extraño en su tono de voz.

-Ah que hermoso- sonreí al escuchar como la música cambiaba, la melodía era tan alegre y viva, se notaba que el chico se estaba divirtiendo al tocar. Pero me di cuenta que algo había cambiado, Ikuto estaba apretando los puños con fuerza, así como en la mañana –Ikuto. . .-comencé a decir, pero él solo me ignoró, se paró y sin decir nada comenzó a alejarse- ¡Ikuto espera!- comencé a seguirlo - ¡Ikuto!-No podía mantener su paso sin que mi helado cayera al piso.

Nos alejamos hasta que el sonido del violín se perdió, llegamos a otra sección del parque la cual tenía una gran fuente en el centro, Ikuto comenzó a coger con fuerza el borde de la fuente mirando su reflejo en el agua, como si tratase de controlarse. ¿Por que el cambio repentino de carácter? Confirmado Ikuto es bipolar o más bien tripolar. No me gustaba esta forma suya de actuar.

-Ikuto está bien que seas guapo, pero ¡NO POR ESO TE VAS A QUEDAR MIRANDO TU REFLEJO TODO EL DÍA! ¡IKUTO! ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME!-cogí su mano, estaba cogiendo el borde de la fuente con mucha fuerza, pero poco a poco comenzó a relajarse. Él levanto la mirada lentamente, me miro con esos hermosos ojos zafiros, y después miro mi mano sobre la suya, aleje mi mano y trate de no sonrojarme. Dirigí mi mirada también a la fuente, pero esta vez no estaba solamente el reflejo de Ikuto sino también el mío, me dedique a terminar de comer mi helado. Cuando lo termine, seguía ese silencio incomodo, quise romperlo.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-Ikuto solo me miro, pero unos segundos después comenzó a sonreír.

-¿En verdad crees que soy guapo? – _oh no ya empezó otra vez._

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Solo lo dije por decir-me cruce de brazos, aun tenía algo de dignidad- Que ¿no se supone que me estabas ignorando? ¿Qué te paso?-él solo se quedo callado.

POV IKUTO

-Prefiero no comentarlo

Al escuchar esa melodía, no pude evitar que todos esos recuerdos vinieran a mí. Es algo que aun debo controlar y de lo que no quiero que ella quede involucrada. Desde esa noche toda mi vida cambio, esa oscuridad dentro de mí siempre me seguirá, siempre lo ha hecho, siempre me han estado persiguiendo: la culpa y los deseos de venganza. Black Lynx nació de esos deseos, pronto cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mi padre y hare lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, esta noche Black Lynx volverá a aparecer. Amu me cogió la mano, y un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, realmente se veía preocupada.

No podía dejar que Amu quede atrapada en mi mundo de venganza, no debo olvidar que el único peligro del que no la podré proteger, soy yo.

En ese momento, una pequeña tonada comenzó a sonar,

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Amu.

-Tu bolsillo-Amu saco el celular que esa chica le había dado y lo abrió, decía llamada entrante.

-Te está llamando-le explique-con ese botón respondes la llamada-dije señalándolo.

-Ahh-Amu solo se quedo viendo el celular.

-Dime ¿querías ir?

-¿Eh?

-A la casa de tu amiga

No sabía si estaba bien confiar en esa chica pero al menos esta noche Amu estará mejor con ella que conmigo

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

POV AMU

La verdad si quería ir, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para pensar en eso, Ikuto estaba actuando muy extraño.

-Si tuviera que adivinar diría que ella fue quien te regalo esa ropa-odio cuando él tiene razón- Si quieres ir sólo ve, ella también quería que fueras-me sonrió.

-¿En serio?-él solo asintió.

-Ikuto arigatou

Había algo que debí decirle a Yua hace mucho tiempo. Apreté el botón que Ikuto me dijo, y pegue el celular a mi oído.

-¿Hola?

-Esta al revés-me dijo Ikuto volteándome el celular

-Ya lo sabía-trate de defenderme-¿hola?-repetí en el celular

_**-Black Lynx-**_

-Así que no te vas a quedar a vivir conmigo-dijo Yua.

-Gomen –estábamos en su cuarto, esta noche me iba a quedar a dormir en su casa.

-No tienes por que disculparte, ya lo sospechaba, esa familia con la que estás viviendo debe ser muy importante para ti.

-Yua lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy bien así que no te preocupes. ¿Qué es eso?-pregunté mientras los colores azul y negro llamaban mi atención

-Ah, es una revista –dijo Yua mientras la cogía y me la daba.

Decía bien grande en la parte superior: "Black Lynx: El ladrón fantasma" sobre un fondo azul marino como el cielo de la noche. Comencé a hojear la revista, había imágenes prácticamente de siluetas, todas en la noche, no se podía ver el rostro de la persona, pero se notaba que era musculoso y alto.

-Esas son las únicas fotografías que se le han podido tomar a Black Lynx- me explicó Yua

-Todas son siluetas-dije mientras seguía mirando las imágenes de la revista.

-Es por eso que también lo llaman el ladrón fantasma, pero más lo consideran como amuleto de la mala suerte o el gato negro que trae desgracias

-¿Gato negro?

-Es una creencia que tienen algunas personas, creen que los gatos negros traen mala suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, son supersticiones, pero no creo que sea cierto. Además, Black Lynx significa lince negro en inglés, ese es el nombre que se puso y que usa cuando pide sus recompensas, es prácticamente un gran gato negro si me preguntas a mí.

Comencé a leer algunos comentarios de la revista sobre él:

"Black Lynx es un ladrón que sólo busca popularidad y llamar la atención, esa es la razón por la que roba objetos arqueológicos y después los devuelve, si fuera un ladrón normal sólo robaría dinero y se iría, pero él tiene que aparecer en la televisión y después prácticamente presumir que se escapó de la policía. ¿Cree que por hacer eso le vamos a aplaudir?"  
"Se burla de nosotros y ¿espera que le premiemos por devolver los objetos que roba? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ha hecho algo que lo merezca? ¡Ese ladrón debe ir a la cárcel y quedarse allí! ¡Lo único que hace es torturarnos! Pero todo da vueltas en la vida y él recibirá su merecido"

Seguí leyendo otros comentarios, pero todos decían cosas parecidas.

-Todos lo odian-dije sintiéndome algo mal por él, a pesar de que sea un ladrón.

-Bueno es un ladrón, ¿qué esperabas?

-No lo sé Yua –_era algo que no podía explicar._

-Ah es cierto esta noche Black Lynx va a robar el banco u otro lugar, seguramente habrá mucha gente tratando de atraparlo.

-¿Crees que lo atrapen?

-Nooo-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- si hasta ahora lo han intentado como mil veces y no han podido.

-¿Es tan difícil atraparlo? Quiero decir, es solo una persona.

-Bueno, es una persona muy astuta y extraña, muchos se confían especialmente el oficial Hoshina que atraparlo es como un juego de niños, ese ladrón puede ser más peligroso de lo que se cree, Black Lynx hasta ahora no ha cometido ningún homicidio, pero estoy segura que si lo deseara lo haría, hay algo detrás de sus intenciones –me quede pensativa, perturbaba que una persona así este libre por ahí.

-Ah y Amu otra cosa, ese collar que traes.

-¿El candado?

-Si, cuídalo bien, y es muy importante que no te lo quites.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que es algo de guardianas

-Ah ok y Yua gracias por recibirme

-No te preocupes por eso, además será divertido dormir con alguien no he dormido con nadie desde que mi abuela murió

-¿Vives sola aquí?-ella se quedo callada

-... Ah mira que tarde es. Mejor vamos a dormir oyasumi Amu-dijo mientras se acostaba.

-Oyasumi Yua –dije mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Por alguna razón no podía dormir, habían muchas preguntas rondando por mi mente. ¿Qué estará haciendo Ikuto en este momento? Después de pasar horas solo mirando el techo, me pare y salí del cuarto sin despertar a Yua, camine alrededor de la pequeña laguna que estaba al costado de la casa, la luna se reflejaba en el agua, me arrodille y observe mi reflejo en la laguna suspirando, Ikuto estaba actuando muy raro hoy, ¿estará bien?

En ese momento, el portal entre este mundo y el otro comenzó a brillar, me acerqué para ver qué pasaba. Comencé a asustarme, tal vez será mejor llamar a Yua. Me voltee para irme pero justamente cuando lo estaba haciendo algo atravesó el portal, ahí enfrente mío estaba la misma silueta que en esa revista estaba segura: Black Lynx, mis ojos se llenaron de miedo iba a gritar pero al verme él se abalanzó sobre mí y me tapó la boca. Iba a golpearlo pero no me atreví aun sabiendo que la persona junto a mi era el ladrón más odiado y tal vez más peligroso, estaba muy ocupada viendo sus ojos zafiros, los mismos ojos en los que me he perdido tantas veces.

-Ikuto- susurré antes de que algo me golpeara y todo mi mundo se tornara negro.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

**Bueno antes que todo, gomen gomen gomen sé que quieren matarme :'( y los he hecho esperar demasiado. ****Sinceramente no me sentí tan inspirada para este cap pero espero que aun así les haya gustado :) me gustaría saber que opinan de esta historia. Si hay algunas cosas que deba mejorar por favor díganmelas :) así ire mejorando.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Ah y gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia, y a las personas que pusieron review en mi cap anterior. Cada review suyo me emociona demasiado, en serio gracias xD**

**Anahi Tsukiyomi : Arigatou, espero que te haya gustado este cap :D Jajaja tratare de poner partes más graciosas en el siguiente**

**Brenda: Gracias por tu review, y gomen por la largaaaaa espera :( tratare de no tardarme tanto esta vez.**

**Andrea: Arigatou xD y gomen por la tardanza :(**

**Guest: Jajaja si tratare de seguir esta historia hasta el final :D**

**Hanako uchiha-haruno: Jajajaja si yo también se donde vives y si no actualizas tu 3 cap, chuy y yo vamos a ir por ti muajajajaja**

**Anita-chan: Awww arigatou n_n esta es mi primera vez publicando un fic, y realmente me alegra que te haya gustado :') espero poder seguir escribiendo como te gusta, y tal vez algún dia tenga mi propio libro o anime, jajaja con final amuto para todos xD**

**Annimo: Gracias por tus reviews (y tus amenazas), me alegra que te hayan gustado los caps :) y si, se que debo apresurarme mas o terminare siendo perseguida con antorchas y trinches.**

**Diamante25: Arigatou y siiii no te preocupes por eso, habrá mas romance en próximos caps :D**

**Snow Moon23: Arigatou por tu review Ichigo, que bueno que te gusto el cap :D, y espero que tambien te haya gustado este, no te preocupes tu usb aparecerá y tu historia saldrá de coma :D mente positiva.**

**Celeste32: Sii tratare de no demorarme tanto esta vez, gracias por tu review :)**

**Diaannn264 : Awww gracias realmente :D y lo se para ikuto lindo es poco ** **xD**


	4. Más preguntas sin responder

**¡Hi minna! :D Bueno sé que debería demorarme menos -.-, pero es que o no me inspiro o escribo demasiadooooo y mis caps terminan siendo más largos de lo que planeo :( así que les pido un poco de paciencia onegai, pero eso sí, voy a terminar esta historia ;) Espero les guste este cap xD**

_**-Black Lynx-**_

_POV AMU:__ En ese momento, el portal entre este mundo y el otro comenzó a brillar, me acerqué para ver qué pasaba. Comencé a asustarme, tal vez será mejor llamar a Yua. Me voltee para irme pero justamente cuando lo estaba haciendo algo atravesó el portal, ahí enfrente mío estaba la misma silueta que en esa revista estaba segura: Black Lynx, mis ojos se llenaron de miedo iba a gritar pero al verme él se abalanzó sobre mí y me tapó la boca. Iba a golpearlo pero no me atreví aun sabiendo que la persona junto a mi era el ladrón más odiado y tal vez más peligroso, estaba muy ocupada viendo sus ojos zafiros, los mismos ojos en los que me he perdido tantas veces._

_-Ikuto- susurré antes de que algo me golpeara y todo mi mundo se tornara negro_

_**-Black Lynx-**_

**Capitulo 4: Más preguntas sin responder**

POV AMU

-¡IKUTO!- grité- pero que...

Me encontraba en la habitación de Yua, justamente donde me había acostado la noche anterior y por lo que podía notar ya había amanecido. ¿Habrá sido... un sueño? Que Ikuto sea Black Lynx. Algo dentro de mí, me decía que no lo fue, que ese encuentro sucedió. La imagen de esos ojos zafiros seguía grabada en mi mente, aun así… no debería estar soñando encuentros con Ikuto. . . es raro. ¿Habrá sido solo parte de mi imaginación? Necesitaba respuestas, y sentía que Ikuto era el único que podría dármelas. Suspirando, salí de mi habitación.

-Ah ya despertaste Amu -Yua me saludó mientras servía el desayuno.

-Ohayou Yua- la saludé

-Ohayou - me sonrió

-Eh ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara Amu? –dudé si debía decirle.

-Dime anoche... ¿Pasó algo raro?

-¿Como qué? –pareció confundida

-No, olvídalo.

_Si hubiera sido real, no habría terminado en la habitación de Yua sino cerca del portal._

-¿Eh?- El sonido de una campana retumbó por toda la casa- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunté -creo que viene del exterior de la casa- así que comencé a dirigirme hacia allá.

-¡Amu espera! - Yua comenzó a seguirme.

Salí de la casa y vi como 4 destellos salían del lago.

-¡Yua chan! - se escucharon voces al unísono y vi como 4 pequeñas criaturas se acercaban flotando a Yua.

-Tienes encargos del mundo de los espíritus -le dijeron.

-¿Eh? - una de las criaturas se quedó mirándome, su color de cabello me recordaba a Ikuto.

-¿Qué sucede Miki? - le preguntó otra que tenía los ojos y el cabello rosa como el mío.

_¡Ha Ikuto! No es tan extraño tener el cabello rosa._

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó. La pelirosa se me acercó y comenzó a observarme

Y las otras 2 al parecer recién se percataron de mi presencia, en eso la pelirosa se detuvo.

-Chicas miren -se acercó a mi cuello- tiene el símbolo de las guardianas. ¿Eres una guardiana? -me preguntó.

-Mmm ... sí -le contesté. _Aunque no sabía mucho sobre todo esto de las guardianas_

-No te ves muy segura -me dijo la pequeña de 2 colitas cuyo cabello era anaranjado.

-¡Eso es! - canturreó la peliazul, y todos la quedamos mirando -¡ya se el porqué me parecías conocida! Eres la guardiana que se perdió en la historia: Hinamori Amu.

-¿Hinamori? - repetí

-¡¿La primera guardiana?! - gritaron las otras 3.

-Es muy linda desu -me sonrió la última de ellas, cuyo cabello era rubio, y me sonrojé por su comentario.

-¿Qué son ustedes? - pregunté

-Somos Charas, mensajeras entre mundos – me respondió la pelirosa sonriendo- Mi nombre es Ran y ellas son mis hermanas Miki, Su y Dia

-¡Yoroshiku!- dijeron las otras 3

-Ah, para haber estado perdida por miles de años no estás tan vieja-se rió Ran acercándose.

-¿Vieja? ¿Miles de años?- pregunté confundida. _¿Me estaba insultando? No creo estar vieja,_ pero ignoraron mis preguntas.

-Ran no debes decir eso desu -la reprendió Su

-Es que yo me imaginaba que cuando apareciera estaría vieja y arrugada.

-¡No digas esas cosas desu! ¡Amu san se va a sentir mal desu!

-¡OIGAN! - ambas me miraron- ¿a que se refieren con miles de años?- todas se miraron

-Que desapareciste hace miles de años-me dijo la pelianaranjada

-¿Desaparecer?- _¿a que se referían con eso?_

-Recuerdas que Yue sama…

-¿Quién es Yue sama? - las 4 me miraron como si tuviera 3 cabezas

-Amu - se me acercó Yua - ¿por qué mejor no vas desayunando? Se va a enfriar

-Pero Yua...

-Primero come Amu - y con eso Yua me llevó de regreso a la casa

_**-Black Lynx-**_

Yua me dejó en el comedor, y mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se alejaban, un montón de preguntas comenzaron a formularse. Desaparecer hace miles de años. . . ¿es eso posible? … ¿Quién es Yue sama?

-Discúlpeme – una chica que nunca había visto se acercó, era muy linda. Era rubia, tenía ojos azules y cola… ¡Esperen!

-¡¿Cola?!

-¡No grites! - me tapó la boca - Yua san no debe oírle-cuando me calmé ella alejó su mano.

-¿Por qué no? -su expresión cambió a una de tristeza -se supone que no debo mostrarme ante nadie.

-E-Espera ¿vives aquí?

-Así es. Mi nombre es Cecil, y me gustaría agradecerle por haber estado acompañando a Yua-san estos días.

-Ah bueno, no es nada, soy yo la que debería agradecer por permitirme pasar la noche aquí, pero no te había visto hasta ahora.

-Mm bueno es que... –Cecil desvió la mirada - Ahh disculpe su desayuno se ha enfriado voy a ir a calentarlo-Cecil recogió mi plato y comenzó a alejarse

-¡Espera!

-No se preocupe Amu san dentro de un momento vuelvo -mientras se alejaba no pude evitar preguntarme el porqué Yua no me había hablado de esta chica antes.

POV NORMAL

Yua salió de la casa esta vez sin Amu, internamente ella estaba preocupada, sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora que las Charas sabían que había otra guardiana en esa zona.

-Yua chan ¿esa chica es la primera guardiana?- preguntó Ran pero Yua no respondió- ¿Por qué no sabe quién es Yue-sama?

- Esa chica…-comenzó a decir con la intención de mentirles.

-No sabe quien es ¿verdad? -dijo Miki después de haber analizado todo –Ha perdido la memoria ¿no es asi? -Yua se sorprendió de que Miki haya hallado la verdad tan rápido. _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_ – La misma Yue sama pudo haberlo hecho.

-¡Yue sama no haría algo así desu! –defendió Su- ¡Ella quiero mucho a Amu san, recuerden que hasta se sacrificó por ella desu!

-Tendríamos que preguntarle-sugirió Dia

-¡NO!-las charas voltearon a ver a Yua- ¡Por favor no! Si le dicen, Amu tendrá que irse.

Y ella no quería eso, no quería separarse de la primera amiga que había tenido en años.

-Yua chan –comenzó a decir Miki triste- tú sabes que 2 guardianas no pueden estar en la misma zona. Hay muy pocos guardianes en el mundo, seria innecesario….

-¡Pero ustedes siempre viajan juntas! ¡Imagínense estar cada día de sus vidas solas!-las charas se miraron. Yua sentía que era injusto, ella no deseó ser guardiana, no deseó todos esos años solitarios que había tenido. Dia se acercó a Yua.

-Yua chan no estás sola, Cecil también está contigo.

-… Ella ya no es mi amiga –había una enorme tristeza dentro de Yua y Cecil estaba incluida en ella.

-Chicas ¿creen que Yue sama ya lo sepa?-mencionó Ran

-Es cierto, después de todo es el espíritu de la luna-desu-intervino Su

-No te preocupes Yua chan, no creo que Amu se tenga que ir

-¿Eh?- el brillo parecía haber vuelto a los ojos de Yua- ¿a qué te refieres Dia?

-Después de todo, Yue sama siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros, también se preocupara por tu felicidad.

-…Dia…

-No diremos nada sobre Amu chan -dijo Ran muy animada

-Pero por mientras asegúrate que ella también ayude como guardiana en esta zona ¿si?-sonrió Miki- así no habrán problemas

-Arigatou…. A todas-agradeció Yua y las charas sonrieron entre sí.

POV AMU

-Entonces… -dije mientras terminaba de desayunar

-Entonces… -repitió Cecil

-Eres mitad humano, mitad….. mmm

-Mitad perro, guau-me ladró Cecil y se quitó su gorro anaranjado para mostrarme unas lindas orejas color crema.

-¡Awww que lindas! x3

-Mi misión siempre ha sido cuidar de Yua san desde que era pequeña, pero… - su expresión cambió a una de tristeza…

-¿Amu?-se escuchó una voz en el pasillo.

-Oh no, es Yua san, por favor Amu san no le diga que hablé con usted-dijo mientras veía como un brillo rodeaba a Cecil y ella se convertía en un perro color crema. _¡Que! ¡¿Eso es posible?! _Cecil salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera! –grité y en ese momento Yua entró.

-¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó.

-Ehhh nada Yua-ella se acercó y jalando una silla se sentó a mi costado

-¿Las charas? –pregunté.

-Ya se fueron-me respondió

-Ahh- _quería preguntarles sobre lo de antes_

-Dime Amu ¿cuánto sabes de tu pasado?

-La verdad no mucho, he tenido recuerdos en sueños, pero no son muy claros- _aunque ahora por alguna razón solo estoy soñando con un hentai con lindos ojos. Ahhh ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?! _

-Amu, ¿sabes qué hace una guardiana?

-Mmm ¿es… la mediadora entre este mundo y el de los espíritus?

-Sí, nosotras las guardianas, podemos hacer cosas que los demás humanos no pueden.

- Mmmm ¿controlar las plantas? –me sentía como a una niña pequeña a la que le trataban de enseñar algo que no iba a lograr comprender.

-Sí y aparte de eso podemos ver espíritus, almas errantes también.

-¿Almas errantes?

-Muchas se quedan atrapadas en este mundo, y hay que ayudarlos a pasar al de los espíritus.

-Oh ya veo. Entonces ese es el trabajo que haces… y que ¿yo también hacía?

-Supongo y bueno aparte de eso hay muchas cosas más… Amu si no es molestia… –Yua suspiró-¿podrías acompañarme a algunas misiones como guardiana?

-Ah claro, después de todo yo también soy guardiana, tengo que cumplir mi rol-le sonreí

-¡Qué bien! Arigatou-me sonrió de vuelta- Si quieres podemos comenzar más tarde o mañana.

-Ok

-Ah y vamos a mi cuarto hay mucha ropa que quisiera que te pruebes

-¿Qué?

-Decide con cual quieres quedarte, ah y tengo que darte tu verdadera ropa, con la que nos conocimos, ya la lavé de toda la leche empapada que tenia.

Es cierto, ese día me enojé con Ikuto y escapé, después me encontré con Yua. ¿Que estará haciendo Ikuto ahora? No pude evitar que Black Lynx también viniera a mi mente, una parte de mí seguía diciendo que no era un sueño, esos ojos…

-¡Amu!… ¡Tierra a Amu!-dijo Yua mientras pasaba su mano delante de mi rostro como si estuviera viendo algo detenidamente, yo la mire- ¿qué pasa?

-No no es nada, es que… no tienes que regalarme más ropa Yua. Con la que tengo es suficiente –_no quería abusar de su gentileza, ya me había regalado varios atuendos._

-No te preocupes por eso Amu, realmente quiero dártelos.

-Además, ¡te ves demasiado linda con todos! - se emocionó- deberías ser modelo

-Yua… -.-'' Bueno, pero no voy a poder llevar todos a la casa.

-Ah si… -la expresión de Yua cambió– tu casa. Supongo que ya querrás regresar-dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano

-Bueno… estaba pensando en ir más tarde e ir llevando la ropa- _además de interrogar a Ikuto._

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-sentí que mi corazón se detenía.

-… ¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, hasta ahora no me has presentado a esa familia con la que estás viviendo –su expresión cambió a una sombría- ¿te están tratando bien?.. - su espada apareció de la nada y sentí que Yua era capaz de matar a cualquiera-… ¿verdad?

-¡Me están tratando bien Yua! ¡En serio! ¡No te preocupes!- comencé a decir antes de que trate de hacer algo con su espada.

-Ah, ok -su espada desapareció y me sonrió.

- Bipolar -dije internamente. _Ahh como será cuando se entere que estoy viviendo sola con un chico. _No podía enterarse.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

Unas horas más tarde…

POV NORMAL

Yua veía como Amu cruzaba el portal y se alejaba para ir a esa extraña casa en la que había preferido vivir, no comprendía la razón.

-No te preocupes, llegara bien, ella ya conoce las calles- empezó a decir una voz que provenía de uno de los arboles.

-No estoy tranquila con la idea de que Amu esté viviendo en una casa ajena – le comentó Yua a la voz- la pueden maltratar

-No te preocupes ya me aseguré de eso –dijo muy seguro la voz, mientras se veía como una sombra negra comenzaba a bajar del árbol- Ese chico no es tan malo como parece, él la protegerá, se preocupa por ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Yua aun no convencida, mientras la pequeña criatura de pelaje negro se le acercaba.

-Lo he estado observando. Ese día en el que Amu estaba en peligro, cuando me di cuenta que ella ya no me estaba siguiendo, la busqué y la encontré en peligro. Ese chico vino a rescatarla y la defendió. Desde ese día, me di cuenta que podía encargarle a Amu a su cuidado. Pero aun así lo estaré vigilando de cerca… Después de todo yo prometí cuidarla sin importar qué –el pequeño gato se sentó al costado de Yua.

-¿Cuando planeas decirle la verdad a Amu?-le preguntó Yua.

-Todavía no es el momento.

-¿Y cuando lo será?

-No lo sé… -suspiró- y espero que jamás lo sea.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV AMU

_¡Por fin!_ Tenía miedo que Yua me siguiese o algo así, pero al parecer no lo hizo.

-¡Ikuto!- lo llamé entrando a la casa, pero nadie contestó-que extraño.

Fui a mi habitación y dejé los atuendos que me había dado Yua, busqué a Ikuto en su habitación, pero no estaba.

-Que extraño ¿habrá salido?

Bajé al primer piso y lo busqué en la cocina, pero tampoco estaba allí. En eso, escuché la puerta abrirse y unos pasos en la sala, debía ser Ikuto. Pasé a la sala sólo para descubrir que ¡no era Ikuto!

_Oh no_, regresé a la cocina, _¿me vio? ¿No me vio? _

Volví a asomar mi cabeza y efectivamente no era Ikuto. El chico de cabello marrón parecía no haber notado mi presencia. ¿Quién era? ¿Un ladrón? Recordé mi sueño con Black Lynx, aun no lo comprendo, ¿por qué soñé que Ikuto era una ladrón? Digo, él puede ser molesto pero. . .

-¡Amu no es momento para pensar en eso!-me grité a mi misma- ¡Hay un ladrón en tu casa! ... o mas bien en la casa de Ikuto ¡¿Pero como rayos entró?! Un momento... –volví a asomar mi cabeza- ¡no cerré la puerta! ¡Que estúpida soy! Oh no, si le roban algo a Ikuto será mi culpa.

Entré en pánico cuando vi que el chico se estaba acercando, me oculté tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, vi al chico entrar a la cocina y agacharse para ver que había en el refrigerador_. ¡¿Qué clase de ladrón busca comida cuando está robando una casa?!_ _¿O está planeando robar la comida?_ Aun así, tenía que hacer algo rápido, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, cogí la sartén.

El chico cerró el refrigerador y acercándome con cautela al chico me abalancé sobre él.

-Aahhhhhh-comencé a golpearlo en la cabeza sin parar hasta que cayó al piso adolorido.

-¡Victoria! –grité mientras colocaba mi pie sobre la espalda del chico.

En ese momento escuché una risa

-Ikuto ¿cuánto tiempo llevas allí parado? - Ikuto estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo suficiente- avanzó hacia mí y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que estaba pisando - y al parecer te gusta dejar inconsciente a la gente.

-Mmm ...bueno yo...

-¿Que te hizo Kukai?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, es un amigo

-Ups-dije mientras sacaba mi pie de la espalda de… Kukai.

-¿Quién es victoria?-susurró el chico atontado.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV NORMAL

-Lamento haberte golpeado Kukai - se disculpó Amu mientras él sostenía una bolsa de hielo y la colocaba donde lo había golpeado.

-No te preocupes ya sanara –pero se notaba que le dolía. Internamente se sentía humillado por haber sido golpeado por una chica.

-Creí que llegarías de tu viaje aun en 1 mes- intervino Ikuto

-Sí, es que hubo un inconveniente en el trabajo de mi padre, así que volvimos

-Bueno mándale saludos –Ikuto le debía mucho a ese hombre.

-Ah es cierto-dijo Amu parándose- ahora vuelvo.

Yua le había pedido que cuando llegase la llamara, para saber que estaba bien.

-Y bien creo que me hiciste caso al final –comenzó a decir Kukai cuando Amu ya había subido al segundo piso en busca de su celular.

-No sé de que hablas

-Amu…... Tú…...Tú y Amu-dijo mientras miraba acosadoramente a Ikuto, señalando lo obvio.

-No hay nada entre ella y yo, ella solo es…... una chica que me pareció interesante -mirada acosadora…-¿Qué?

-No te creo.

-Además ¿que consigues con que ella se quede a vivir en tu casa?

-Tengo mis motivos.

-Exacto…. Tus motivos-Kukai no paraba de mirarlo con sospecha. Ikuto jamás se había interesado en alguna chica.

Ikuto se paró, y fue a la cocina diciendo que había ido a comprar algunas cosas, y tenía que ponerlas en el refrigerador, alejándose de los comentarios de Kukai.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV AMU

Cuando regresé, Kukai estaba solo en el sofá.

-¿Ikuto?-pregunté. En ese momento, entró Ikuto

-¿Extrañándome?- me sonrió.

-Ya quisieras.

-Ten –me dijo mientras me daba uno de los vasos que traía.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Refresco

-Creí que lo único que tomabas era leche –dije sorprendida.

-Es lo que mayormente tomo pero también tomo otras bebidas de vez en cuando- en eso Kukai comenzó a toser

-M-Mentiroso -dijo entre toses e Ikuto lo fulminó con la mirada. Kukai sólo se rio

-Y Amu… -yo lo miré, había algo en ese chico que no podía explicar, era el tipo de chico que podía llevarse bien con cualquier tipo de persona.- Me gusta tu cabello… es diferente- me sonrió.

-Arigatou- susurré un poco sonrojada, Ikuto debería ser más amable como su amigo.

Ikuto se paró y fue a la cocina a llenar su vaso con más refresco, aunque parecía que algo le incomodaba. Bueno quizá solo es mi imaginación.

-Y Amu ¿hace cuanto que estás viviendo aquí?-preguntó Kukai

-Mmm hace…. ¿3 días?

-Wow ¿y cómo has podido soportar a Ikuto por **3** días? –Ikuto fulminó a Kukai con la mirada.-Vivir con él debe ser una tortura si a las justas puedes soportarlo a tu costado.

-¿No estarás hablando de ti mismo? Para soportarte se necesita un milagro -Ikuto comenzó a beber de su vaso

-Sí claro, lo dice el chico que canta "I'm sexy and I know it" mirándose al espejo sin camisa - Ikuto escupió su refresco

-Jajaja Amu ya debe estar traumada con tus espantosos cantos, no me imagino lo mucho que sufre viviendo aquí jajaja -siguió riéndose, Ikuto tenía una mirada asesina no me gustaría ser Kukai en este momento -jajaja ¿no es así Amu?

-Bueno… no lo he oído cantar nunca- _aunque sí lo he visto sin camisa_

-Bueno mejor para ti, este tipo es capaz de darte pesadillas por semanas jajaja –se siguió burlando.

POV NORMAL

Ikuto disimuladamente sacó un cuchillo de uno de los cajones y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al sujeto que estaba sentado en el sofá.

Claro que Ikuto solo podía imaginar hacer eso, ya que en la vida real ese sujeto en el sofá era su mejor amigo, el único que lo había apoyado a pesar de sus errores y que le debía su vida. Si fuera otra persona, sería distinto, pero aun así, Kukai se estaba sobrepasando con sus bromas.

-Nee Kukai –Amu comenzó a susurrarle al oído -¿no temes que Ikuto entierre tu cadáver más tarde?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

POV AMU

_¡¿Qué?! ¿No se daba cuenta?_

-Por la forma en la que te mira estoy segura que va a matarte en cualquier momento

-Lo sé, pero oportunidades como ésta no se pueden desaprovechar. Llámalo la dulce venganza Amu. Nunca tengo estas oportunidades.

Dulce venganza... Kukai lo hace parecer tan fácil, cuando intenté vengarme de Ikuto, todo lo tomaba a su favor. No hay manera de que obtenga mi dulce venganza, aunque... tal vez Kukai si pueda.

-Lo que estés planeando, me rehúso a hacerlo Kukai -dijo muy serio Ikuto fulminando a Kukai con la mirada.

-Ahhh que aburrido eres.

-Bueno tal vez en su caso –comencé a hablar- pero en **mi **caso, eres mi sirviente.

-¿Sirviente?-preguntó Kukai confundido, _ups se me escapó._

-Una apuesta - le explicó Ikuto.

Kukai se quedó callado pero después explotó de la risa.

-Jajaja ¿el **gran** **TSUKIYOMI IKUTO** es tu sirviente? ¡No lo puedo creer!-en eso una manzana salió volando golpeando a Kukai justamente donde yo también lo había golpeado.

-¡Ouchhhhh!-se quejó del dolor. _Tiene suerte que no sea un cuchillo. _

-Fue una apuesta -volvió a repetir Ikuto.

-Y sí que eres fiel cumpliéndola- otra manzana lo golpeó.

-¡Ouch! Bueno, ya me callo-Kukai parecía realmente adolorido- ¿Y… por cuánto tiempo va a ser tu sirviente? –me preguntó.

-Eh ¿por cuánto tiempo? Bueno... -miré a Ikuto- no lo sé. No había tiempo límite. -Kukai pareció sorprendido, era la primera vez en la que yo pensaba en eso también.

-Supongo que hasta que tú quieras acabarla, no me importa -comentó Ikuto sin ningún interés.

Eso me hacía querer golpearlo, yo sufrí mucho siendo su sirviente, y ahora dice que le da igual. Es inaceptable, comencé a arder de furia.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV NORMAL

-Wow Amu está que arde - comentó Kukai riéndose, y pudo notar como Ikuto fruncía el ceño

- Jajaja Hey no te enojes, solo era un comentario - pero Ikuto lo fulminó con la mirada y se alejó.- ¿Quién lo entiende?

Ikuto subió las escaleras, Kukai siguiéndolo mientras dejaban a Amu en su mundo.

Un aura negra rodeaba a Ikuto, si Kukai no fuera su amigo estaría muerto desde hace tiempo.

-Viejo ¿por qué tan sombrio?-preguntó Kukai, Ikuto no le respondió -Que, no me digas que estás enojado conmigo-el aura de Ikuto se volvió más asesina que antes – Bueno -suspiró-lamento si me sobrepasé diciendo lo horrible que cantabas, pero… mira el lado el positivo… al menos no le dije a Amu como admiras tus músculos cada mañana.

En eso el puño de Ikuto dio contra el rostro de Kukai, tirándole al piso

-Si solo viniste a decir estupideces-la mirada de Ikuto era asesina- **lárgate.**

Kukai lentamente se incorporó, limpiándose la sangre que ahora le empezaba a brotar de la boca.

–… Te demoraste más de lo que imaginaba

-¿Qué?

-No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Te importa lo que ella piense de ti- los ojos de Ikuto se ensancharon- Jamás lo habías hecho con ninguna chica… Esa chica te importa.

- Si me importa o no ese no es asunto tuyo.

-Tal vez tengas razón-Kukai se le acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ikuto- Pero ¿qué ganas con esto?

-… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Por favor ¿en serio quieres que crea que aceptaste ser su sirviente a cambio de nada? Viejo ni siquiera yo recuerdo alguna vez en la que yo te haya ganado una apuesta

-… tú sabes cuál es mi verdadero objetivo-no había vida en la voz de Ikuto

-Y aun creo que puedes cambiar de decisión - el ambiente se volvió serio. Ikuto no quería hablar más sobre eso, solo se alejó sin decir nada más, mientras Kukai lo observaba -¿Conque solo te pareció interesante?

POV IKUTO

Amu me atrae pero no de la forma que piensa Kukai. Además el hecho de que esté cerca mío, ya es un error, no puedo dejar que sepa quien soy en realidad, no quiero que esté en peligro por mi culpa.

Ya fue muy riesgoso lo que pasó esta madrugada, no sé que hacía Amu allí en mitad del bosque, pero no tuve más opción que dejarla inconsciente, ella me había reconocido. Por ahora ella debe creer que todo fue un sueño, pero tengo que arreglar todo esto. Aun no me puedo explicar lo que hizo su amiga, lo que usó para atacarme tenía que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, eran los mismos árboles. Su amiga no es normal, aunque debo recordar que Amu tampoco lo es, ¿habrá una conexión entre ambas? Tal vez esa sea la razón por la que su amiga se apegó tanto a Amu en tan poco tiempo, su amiga era capaz de matarme si le hubiera hecho daño a Amu esta madrugada. Tenía que descubrir la verdad, y para eso tengo que regresar a ese lugar.

Cuando volví a la sala, Amu estaba aun en sus pensamientos, en eso ella notó mi presencia.

-Ikuto –me apuntó con su dedo- como mi sirviente, exijo que bailes

-… ¿Qué?

-Sí, que bailes

-… ¿Por qué?

-Porque pareces el tipo de chico que odia bailar.

¿Trataba de molestarme ella ahora con esto? Pero, ¿es en serio? ¿bailar? ¿Eso fue lo que se le ocurrió?

-No

-¡Baila! - Amu me apuntó con su dedo

En eso el ambiente se llenó con una canción rápida y movida. Kukai estaba al costado de la radio.

-Tienes que hacer lo que ella dice ¿no? eres su sirviente - Kukai me sonreía

-¡Baila!- me volvió a ordenar Amu

-Pero si bailo… - me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la mano

POV AMU

-¿Eh?- de la nada Ikuto me dio una vuelta, al ser tan inesperado casi me caigo de no ser de haberme apoyado en el pecho de Ikuto.

¡Error! Estaba muy pero muy cerca de él, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Mmm los músculos de Ikuto si que eran grandes, e-espera_ ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi mente?! _

Subí la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sentí atrapada en esos ojos zafiros, los mismos ojos que había visto en Black Lynx anoche.

-Bailaras conmigo

-¿Qué?

Ikuto comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras me llevaba con él

_¡__No! ¡No!_ Traté de deshacerme del agarre de Ikuto pero él no me dejó.

- No sé como bailar esto

-Para eso estoy yo aquí -y tenía que admitir que Ikuto bailaba muy bien.

Ikuto me cogió de la cintura y me acercó más a él, haciendo que me sonrojara por la cercanía.  
Comenzó a bailar otra vez, guiándome al ritmo de la música, no quería hacer esto, Ikuto me giraba en el sitio o me llevaba por el lugar. Llegó un momento en el que sentí que me divertía bailando con él, que estábamos en completa coordinación como si estuviéramos conectados.

POV KUKAI

Jajaja Ikuto sigue siendo tan astuto como siempre, creo que de todos él es el que se está divirtiendo más, ya veo el porqué le gusta vivir con Amu, tal vez ella sea quien pueda sacarlo de esa oscuridad. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Traté de contener mis ganas de reírme pero no lo logré. No todos los días ves a Ikuto divirtiéndose, especialmente con una chica. Bueno vamos a aprovechar la oportunidad del siglo y filmar esto.

POV AMU

En eso escuché a Kukai reírse.

Bueno, ya, ¡suficiente! Ikuto lo está haciendo solo para divertirse y hacerme sufrir, no sé bailar esto y Kukai ya lo notó, ¡no seguiré haciendo esto! Como sabía que Ikuto no me soltaría, lo pise para que me soltara. Funcionó.

Siiii y noooo porque lo pise cuando justamente acababa de terminar una vuelta por lo que perdí estabilidad e iba a estrellarme contra el suelo. Ikuto trató de ayudarme pero ambos caímos al suelo, yo debajo de él.

Ikuto se levantó un poco, sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza, no podía pararme, nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón no paraba de latir, latía tan rápido y fuerte que me preguntaba si Ikuto también podía oírlo. No podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Ikuto, era como si a través de ellos pudiera obtener todas las respuestas que quería, ¿por qué Black Lynx tendría esos mismos ojos?.. y la misma mirada, era como si estuviéramos en nuestro propio mundo.

-¿Están bien?- la voz de Kukai me sacó de mis pensamientos

-… Sí -Ikuto se salió de encima y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, pero no la acepté, me paré sola y me fui de allí, al balcón, tratando que el rubor de mis mejillas desaparezca. Por un momento sentí que el tiempo se había detenido y que Ikuto era el único que compartía esa sensación conmigo... ¿qué me sucede?

Aun podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, y mi corazón latiendo de prisa. Divisé el horizonte tan tranquilo, me encantaba el olor del mar. El océano parecía tan inmenso a comparación mía. La imagen de los ojos de Ikuto seguía en mi mente, eran los mismos que vi en Black Lynx. El sonrojo de mi rostro aun no se iba. _¿Qué me pasa?_ En eso me pareció divisar algo a lo lejos del camino, me acerqué para ver que era. Oh no **¡¿QUE HACE YUA AQUÍ?! **Dx

_**-Black Lynx-**_

**Bueno la verdad no tenía planeado acabar este cap en este momento, pero me inspire tanto que comencé a agregarle más cosas a la primera parte y sin darme cuenta iba a resultar como más de 25 páginas en Word! así que decidí partirlo a la mitad, para ya actualizar mi historia (porque el tiempo se me va volando *.*)**** .**** Aun me falta completar la otra mitad -.-**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap xD y sigan pendientes de mi historia. **

**REVIEEEEEWWWWSSSS! XD ONEGAI**

**KIYOMI-NEKO: Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, es mi primer fanfic y me alegro que haya gente a la que le guste :D**

**luchia tsuyumi: Jajajaja si lo hare ;)**

**Anahi Tsukiyomi: Arigatou por todo tu apoyo xD espero que también te haya gustado este cap ;)**

**Diana Carolina H.F: Aww no te preocupes, pero que bueno que te haya gustado la historia :D y si, tratare de seguirla hasta el final. Ikuto deja a Amu inconsciente para que no sepa que él era Black Lynx, sino la pondría en peligro, y eso es lo que él no quiere ;) Por eso Ikuto piensa: **_**"**__**No debo olvidar que el único peligro del que no la podré proteger, soy yo."**_**Espero haber aclarado tu duda ;)**

**Ara-chan e.e: Lo se puede ser algo confuso, pero todo se explicara a medida que avance la historia, tengo que esperar los momentos indicados ;) si subo toda la explicación en un solo cap creo que resultaría algo aburrido, así que estoy tratando de subir información de poco en poco **** y a parte con algunos amuto moments xD Aunque creo que subí demasiada info en el anterior cap, por eso resulta algo confuso, pero se explicara en su momento. Espero que no te moleste **

**cony. neko .chan: Si lo hare xD gracias por tu review :D**

**la dayanesa: Gracias por tu review, y siiii Ikuto es kyaaaa xD**

**Snow Moon23: Que bueno que te haya gustado Ichigo xD me tarde bastante para hacerlo -.- Por ahora Ikuto no tocara el violin, pero definitivamente lo hara ;) es demasiado kakkoi *_* y tierno x3 Ya quiero leer tu fic amuto también, ojala te inspires y puedas continuarlo :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Yoru

**Capitulo 5: Yoru**

POV NORMAL

-¿Seguro que es aquí? –le preguntó Yua al gato que iba a su costado mientras veía la casa en la que Amu había estado viviendo- creí que esta casa estaba abandonada

-Sí, es aquí -dijo el gato sereno- ese chico debe estar con ella ahora.

-Mmm, recuerdo que nadie se acercaba a esta casa por una razón, pero….- Yua trató de recordar- no recuerdo cual era.

-Eso no me sorprende.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Yua lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nadaaaa –nya

Yua suspiró y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la casa.

-Ese chico… debe hacer muy feliz a Amu.

Le dolía que Amu decidiese no vivir con ella. Pero Yua no conocía a ese chico, además él conoció a la pelirrosa antes que ella, la había cuidado todo este tiempo y además quien sabe que podría haberle pasado a Amu si no lo hubiera hecho. Debía ser justa con ese chico, darle una oportunidad y agradecerle.

- Mientras ese chico la haga feliz, todo estará bien pero no lo perdonaré si la lastima. –Yua miró al gato a su costado- Confiare en ti para cuidarla.

-Déjalo en mis patas, me hare cargo-el gato se veía muy seguro, Yua volvió a suspirar.

-Sí, es por eso que me preocupo.

-¿Qué-nya?

-Nadaaaaa.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

-¿Que sucedió? Se quedaron allí un buen rato, creí que estaban heridos-dijo Kukai

-Estamos bien.

-Nunca creí que serias capaz de hacer algo así. Digo, bailar no es tu estilo.

-Soy su sirviente debo cumplir mi palabra ¿no?

-Bueno ya veo… pero sabes, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo -los ojos de Ikuto se ensancharon- De todas maneras- Kukai sonrió- ¡lo tengo todo grabado!-gritó mientras sostenía su celular. En eso una manzana le dio en la cabeza, haciendo que Kukai soltara su teléfono y este cayera al piso haciéndose mil pedazos.

-NOOOOOO MI CELULAR NUEVO- Ikuto comenzó a subir las escaleras silbando alejándose lentamente.

-¡Hey!-Kukai lo siguió

POV AMU

_¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡¿Que hace Yua aquí? ¡¿Y cómo rayos supo donde vivía?!_

Corrí hacia la puerta. _Quizá pueda entretenerla y llevarla hacia otro lugar._ Pero el sonido del timbre retumbó por toda la casa.

_Oh no_, oí unos pasos en la escalera.

-¿Quien era?- me preguntó Ikuto.

_¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hago?_

-¿D-De qué hablas?- ¡_¿por qué siempre tartamudeo?!_

-Alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta

-¿Ah si? No lo escuché – tuve que mentirle. Si él abre la puerta se encontrara con Yua y quien sabe que sería ella capaz de hacer, Ikuto podría correr peligro. Pero para mi mala suerte Yua volvió a tocar el timbre y el sonido retumbó por toda la casa, Ikuto arqueó una ceja _¿por queee?_  
Él comenzó a acercarse a la puerta y yo retrocedí tapando la perilla para que no la abra.

-Creo que acabo de oír a Kukai llamarte - le mentí.

_No. No debía permitir que él y Yua se encontraran._

-Si quiere hablar conmigo que él venga ¿no? - Ikuto comenzó a acercarse más y más. ¿_Por qué se acerca este baka?_ Pero no podía moverme o él abriría la puerta, él se siguió acercando hasta cerrar el espacio que había entre nosotros. _Ahhh ¿no conoce el espacio personal? Dx _Estaba acorralada entre la puerta y él, mi corazón latía muy deprisa. Ikuto se acercó a mi rostro, cerré los ojos por la cercanía…

-¿Que me estas escondiendo Amu?-susurró en mi oído, con esa voz tan sensual suya, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

-¿Amu?-gritó Yua desde el otro lado de la puerta -¿estás ahí? -Ikuto se separó.

-Es tu amiga ¿verdad?-no tuve más remedio que asentir.

-Yo… no sé como supo que vivía aquí – Ikuto no dijo nada- creo… que quiere saber con quienes vivo -dije algo triste.

-Y no quieres que se entere de que estas viviendo sola con un chico - dijo al final

-Como supiste que...

-Lo dice esa expresión tuya –dijo mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban. _Ikuto… ¿se fija en mí?_

Me alejé de la puerta, era algo inevitable, Yua iba a enterarse tarde o temprano, solo espero que no mate a nadie

-Bueno hay una solución para esto.

-Eh?- _¿a qué se refería Ikuto?_

De la nada él me levantó, iba a gritar de la impresión pero él me tapó la boca y comenzó a dirigirse al balcón. ¡¿Qué va a hacer este baka?! _¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que va a saltar! ¡¿ESTÁ LOCO?!_

Vi a Kukai entrar a la habitación y lo mire pidiéndole ayuda

-Kukai tú no has visto nada - le dijo Ikuto y diciendo esto saltó por el balcón _**¡¿ESTABA TRATANDO DE MATARNOS?!**_

Si no me estuviera tapando la boca estaría gritando horrible, especialmente cuando comenzó a dar volantines mientras caíamos para terminar levemente en la arena

_¡Siiii! ¡Estamos vivos!_ comencé a llorar de felicidad, pero Ikuto comenzó a correr por la playa alejándonos de la casa, mi corazón seguía latiendo rápido por el susto pero además de eso estaba muy cerca de él hasta podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, me pregunto _¿qué es este sentimiento tan cálido?_

-Amu

-¿Si? - estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos.

-Deberías bajar de peso

-… ¡BAKA! - lo golpeé y él me bajó.

-Hey -comenzó a quejarse

-Se puede saber ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! - le grité

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¡yo soy el que debería preguntar eso!

-¡Saltar del balcón! **¡Casi nos matas!**

-Amu, no lo haría si no supiera que estaríamos bien.

-¿Ya lo habías hecho antes?- estaba sorprendida.

-No con otra persona

-Aaaaahhh, ¡BAKA!-lo golpee y él volvió a quejarse.

-Ikuto no puedo creer que seas tan... – él me sonrió

-¿Guapo?, ¿musculoso?, ¿atractivo?, ¿sexy?

-¡NO! ¡Insoportable y demente!

Comencé a alejarme de él molesta.

-¿Así me agradeces por salvarte de esa situación? - me detuve a pensar a que se refería.

-Ahora tu amiga no se enterara de que vives en mi casa.

Él tenía razón, realmente me había salvado de esa situación.

-Me había olvidado de eso.

-Ves, deberías agradecerme con un beso –él me sonrió- o tal vez con algo más -mi rostro se puso rojo

-¡Estúpido hentai!- le grité

-Hey yo hablaba de un abrazo, pervertida.

-No me digas pervertida, pervertido. Además tu plan tiene una falla arrogante.

-Así, ¿cuál?

-Kukai sigue adentro

-No te preocupes por él, ha estado en peores situaciones.

Bueno, supongo que mientras él no abra la puerta todo estará bien.

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV KUKAI

¿Abrir o no abrir la puerta?...mmm. Ahora que lo pienso, esto es extraño, Ikuto jamás le da su dirección a nadie.

-Holaaaa- escuché la voz de una chica -¿hay alguien?

¿Otra chica? ¿Ikuto se volvió playboy mientras yo no he estado? T.T creo que se tomó muy en serio mi consejo

Bueno, como se fue con Amu, eso significa que tal vez esta chica sea una de sus fans acosadoras. Solo le diré que aquí no vive ningún Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Abrí la puerta solo para hallarme con una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño ondulado. La chica era muy bella…

-Disculpe- me dijo y me sentí avergonzado de haberla estado observando por tanto tiempo.- ¿Aquí vive Amu?

-¿Amu?

Entonces no está buscando a Ikuto. Bueno no sé el porqué no me sorprende T.T, él nunca ha sido del tipo que socializa.

-Ella vive aquí ¿no es cierto?-me sonrió.

-Es que ella no está aquí… ha salido.

-Ah ya veo… ¿Eh? –la chica me quedó mirando.

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Espera!, ¡yo te conozco!

-¿Eh?

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV IKUTO

-Eres una niña -dije mientras veía como Amu corría sobre la arena riendo sin zapatos

- Solo me estoy divirtiendo -Ella me sacó la lengua.- Ni que fuera un crimen

Amu caminaba dejando sus huellas en la arena riendo, en eso se acercó a la orilla del mar.

-Ah, esta fría -dijo mientras sentía el agua en sus pies.

Flashback

-¡Ikutoo! ¡Ven! ¡Acompáñame!

-No quiero Utau- le decía a mi pequeña hermana mientras ella trataba de arrastrarme con todas sus fuerzas hacia el mar.

-¡Pero está fría!

-Aun si te acompaño seguirá estando fría ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Que si estás a mi lado no lo sentiré tanto-ella hizo un puchero.

-... Utau... Eso no tiene sentido

-¡Solo acompáñame!-ella seguía esforzándose por arrastrarme al mar.

-Ikuto…- se acercó mi madre con dulzura- acompáñala, no es tan difícil

-Sí, ni que fuera el fin del mundo- se rió mi padre

-Entonces acompáñala tú -le dije enojado.

-¡No!, yo quiero que Ikuto me acompañe- seguía insistiendo Utau- ¡vamos Ikuto! ¡Vamos a nadar!

-Ya la oíste Ikuto, a nadar, a nadar -se reía mi padre

Suspiré y vi a mi hermana con ojos de suplica.

-… Está bien

-¡Siii!- gritaba Utau emocionada y me preguntaba cómo es que el hecho que la acompañara la hacía tan feliz.

Fin del Flashback

POV Amu

-Ahh que fría- temblaba mientras cerraba los ojos y me quedaba un rato sintiendo como las olas rozaban mis pies.

-¿Por qué no vas más adentro?- me preguntó Ikuto

-Está muy fría, aquí está bien -Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Ikuto a mi costado con el pantalón remangado, sin zapatos y sin…

Miré hacia otro lado porque mi rostro ya se estaba poniendo rojo.

-No es la primera vez que me ves así Amu -se rió Ikuto- ¿por qué te sonrojas?

-¿Por qué te quitas el polo?- traté de disminuir el rubor de mi rostro

-Porque estamos en la playa y porque sé que a ti te encanta verme así.

Iba a empezar a gritarle, pero no quería hacerlo con él así.

-Solo ponte tu polo- le dije mientras me dirigía hacia donde lo había dejado que estaba algo lejos.

-Me nie-go -Ikuto tomó de mi brazo y me acercó hacia él, rodeándome en un abrazo.- Déjame compartir mi calor contigo.

Sentí que me ruborizaba, mi rostro estaba sobre su pecho desnudo

-Ves, ahora estas ardiendo

-¡S-Suéltame! -Traté de empujarlo pero él en vez de soltarme me cargó en brazos -Ahh

-A nadar Amu

-¡¿Qué?!

Ikuto comenzó a avanzar hacia el océano conmigo en brazos

-¡Ikuto sácame de aquí ahora! - el nivel del mar le llegaba a las rodillas

-¿Qué pasa Amu? ¿No te gusta nadar?

-¡No así! ¡Ahora suéltame!- él me sonrió.

-Muy bien-me di cuenta de mi error

-NO NO NO AQUÍ NO AHH- sentí como Ikuto me soltaba y me volvía a coger en el aire. Él se reía.

-¡No juegues conmigo así! Esta ropa es de Yua no quiero que se moje- mi rostro se volvió a sonrojar al recordar que estaba sobre su pecho desnudo. -Además tú dijiste que peso mucho y que...

-Amu- él me cortó y me sonrió mientras me sentía atrapada en sus ojos zafiros- era una broma. Eres perfecta tal como eres.

Él me bajó, el nivel del mar me llegaba a un poco más de las rodillas.

-Está fría- me quejé temblando.

-Entonces deja que te caliente- Ikuto me volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez por alguna razón no rechacé el abrazo, me sentía segura allí en sus brazos. Tan cálido...

POV NORMAL

Mientras tanto Ikuto pensaba en las palabras de Kukai, Amu llegó a ser más que solo una chica interesante para él, era amable, atrevida. Pero no, él no podía enamorarse de la chica a su costado, eso solo le haría daño a ambos.

Por su parte Amu se quedó observando la isla que siempre veía desde su balcón. Ikuto se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa isla?- le preguntó a la pelirosa mientras la soltaba.

-No lo sé. Es... como si me llamara -Ikuto se quedó en silencio -¿Como uno puede llegar hasta allá?

-Nadando- Amu lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡A parte de eso! _-al no responderle, Amu suspiró-Sabes, se me antoja un helado- Ikuto se rió, Amu lo miró confundida -¿qué?

-Hace un rato te quejabas que el agua estaba helada

-Sí ¿y? El helado es delicioso

-Bueno supongo que iré a comprar un poco en estos días. ¿De que lo quieres fresa o chocolate?

-Chocolate- Amu ni siquiera lo pensó, Ikuto pareció sorprendido por su respuesta inmediata, pero esa sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices porque te encantaron mis labios?- le sonrió

-¡Solo fue un beso indirecto! -Amu se sonrojó al recordarlo, se había olvidado de eso- ¡y no es por eso que lo escojo!

-¿No será porque quieres más besos indirectos?

-No

-¿Entonces quieres probar mis labios directamente?

-¡NO! -Amu le tiró agua a Ikuto.

-¡Hey!

-¡Deja de ser un pervertido!

-No puedo sería como dejar de respirar.

-¡Entonces no respires!

-Qué fría. Además tú eres la verdadera pervertida

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por el simple hecho de que sepas como actúa un pervertido

-No es cierto.

-Entonces dices que haber soñado conmigo no es algo pervertido

-Yo no he... -Ella se quedó pensando un rato, su rostro poniéndose rojo -¡No era nada malo!

-Entonces admites haber soñado conmigo-su rostro se puso más rojo

-¡Solo cállate!

-¿Y yo soy el pervertido?

POV AMU

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR!- _¿por que no puede simplemente dejar de fastidiarme?-_ ¿Eh?- un pelicano despreocupadamente flotando llegó hasta nosotros

-Que extraño, normalmente se alejan de la gente

-Ah entonces debemos tener suerte- sonreí, el pelicano me miró.

-¿Eh? tiene algo amarrado al cuello.

Me acerqué para tomarlo, el pelicano no me lo impidió. Era una nota.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Ikuto

-No lo sé… -iba a abrirlo cuando Ikuto volvió a molestar.

- ¿Una carta de amor?- me sonrió.

-¡N-No seas absurdo!

-Quien sabe, el pelicano podría ser tu fan.

-… Tú tienes problemas.

-Bueno entonces dámela

-¿Por qué? ¿Celoso del pelicano?

Ikuto trató de cogerla pero el pelicano se espantó

-Ahh -grite mientras el pelicano sacudía las alas y levantaba vuelo, haciéndome retroceder, en eso me tropecé, pero felizmente pude poner las manos a tiempo como aapoyo por lo que no mojé la ropa de Yua. Mis brazos estaban mojados hasta un poco mas de mis codos pero en si estaba seca.

-Sii estoy…- una ola vino por atrás mojándome –…mojada

En eso vi como la nota caía a mi costado abierta.

"Te espero en luna llena" -Leí antes que la nota se sumergiera y se deshiciese en el mar.

_¿Qué significa?_

_**-Black Lynx-**_

-¡NO!- me negué por milésima vez- prefiero quedarme con esta ropa mojada

-Entonces regresemos para que puedas cambiarte

-Pero…

Sabía que era un capricho, pero no quería irme, no aun. Sabía que Yua ya no debía estar en la casa, ya había pasado un buen rato pero aun así…

Miré a Ikuto

-Mas allá hay una gruta, puedes cambiarte allá –dijo él, yo suspiré

-Está bien-le dije-pero no me espíes

Caminamos un buen rato hasta que llegamos a la gruta

-No espíes-le dije mientras entraba.

-Si, si

-No, en serio, no me espíes.

-Estaré mirando el mar entonces- dijo algo aburrido, me llevé su polo y camine hacia la gruta. El polo de Ikuto era lo único seco que podría usar, era bastante largo y llegaba hasta un poco más alto que mis rodillas. La gruta era perfecta no llegaba mucha agua y un lado lo tenía bien oculto.

-Perfecto-dije mientras comenzaba a quitarme la ropa mojada, eché un vistazo para ver si Ikuto me estaba espiando, pero él estaba mirando el mar justo como lo había dicho. Después de todo Ikuto podía ser confiable, me pregunto ¿por qué se empeña tanto en molestarme?

POV NORMAL

Ikuto estaba echado sobre la arena mirando la Dumpty Key, la preciada llave de su padre, cuando sintió la presencia de algo acercarse.

Se incorporó para ver a la criatura en frente de él

-Tú -Ikuto fulminó al gato en frente de él con la mirada

Quizá estaba sobre exagerando, quería aceptar que lo de esa noche había sido un sueño y que no se estaba volviendo loco

Flashback

Ikuto estaba durmiendo cuando la presencia de algo en su cuarto lo despertó. En eso un gato negro saltó sobre su cama

-Escúchame solo te dejo estar con Amu porque eres importante para ella, pero-le mostró sus garras- si le haces daño no te lo perdonare

-…estoy soñando…-se dijo Ikuto a si mismo, mientras trataba de volver a dormir, no habría otra explicación para lo que estaba pasando, pero en eso el gato me bofeteó -¡Ouch!

-Te estaré vigilando –lo amenazó el gato señalándolo con su pata mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y se iba.

-Que fue, amenazado por un gato

Fin del Flashback

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Ikuto, en eso los oídos del gato captaron los pasos de una persona

-Ah eres tu- dijo Amu mientras se acercaba solo con el polo de Ikuto puesto

-Nya- le maulló el gatito negro

Se quedó extrañado al ver que Amu solo llevaba un polo (que no era de ella) puesto y de inmediato responsabilizó al sujeto cerca de ellos.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Amu

-Creo que se pregunta el porqué estas con mi polo.

-Ah es que mi otra ropa esta mojada así que usare esto hasta que se seque

El gato negro se quedó más tranquilo

-Tu gato estaba pensando cosas hentai.

-No es mi gato, solo me visita a menudo ¿y por qué crees eso? es solo un gato

-Hmph, solo un gato.

-Mira quien habla- le sacó la lengua

-Hmph

POV IKUTO

-Eh ¿Qué es eso?-me preguntó Amu, yo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba mirando

-Es un bote a remos, mi madre solía navegar en el junto a mi padre, ella lo consideraba romántico.

-¿Aun se puede usar?- Amu lo veía ilusionada.

-¿Quieres tener un momento romántico conmigo?-le sonreí.

-¿Puedes dejar de molestar? Simplemente no entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en hacerlo.

-Quien sabe…

Yo tampoco tenía la respuesta para eso.

-¿Eh?

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV AMU

-Ahh que hermoso- dije mientras veía el atardecer mientras Ikuto remaba. Realmente era una hermosa vista. Cerré los ojos y comencé a tararear la misma canción que canté el día que hice la apuesta con Ikuto.

En eso me di cuenta que Ikuto me estaba observando

-¿Qué? –pregunté, él desvió la mirada

-Nada.

El encuentro con Black Lynx volvió a cruzar por mi mente, tenía que aclarar si lo de anoche había sido un sueño, saber si existe la posibilidad de que Ikuto sea Black Lynx. Recordé también que él no estaba cuando llegué a la casa esta mañana, antes de que dejara a Kukai inconsciente con la sartén.

- Ikuto –él me miró- ¿a dónde habías ido esta mañana?

-¿Por qué? -me sonrió con esas típicas sonrisas suyas- ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es que me pareció raro no encontrarte.

-Fui a comprar algunas cosas, ya no había comida.

-Ahhh…y entonces…. ¿qué hiciste anoche?- pregunté

- ¿De repente interesada en mí?

-¿No podemos tener una conversación sin que empieces a molestarme?

-No

-Baka

-Pero debes admitirlo, tu vida es más divertida conmigo en ella.

-¿Qué? –me quedé perpleja- ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque lo leo en tus ojos - me quedé callada por un rato

-... ¿Qué? ... No me conoces.

-Te conozco lo suficiente

-No puedes decir que me conoces si solo hemos estado viviendo juntos unos días

-Entonces dime, ¿estoy equivocado?

_¿A qué se refiere con eso? _

-Además no olvides que soñaste conmigo

-¡Solo fue ese día!-le grité

-Entonces ¿hoy no soñaste conmigo?-me sonrió pícaramente

-No, no soñé contigo, soñé con... - dudé si decirle o no, pero necesitaba saber, saber el porqué Black Lynx tendría los mismos ojos que Ikuto - Soñé con… Black Lynx.

-… ¿El ladrón?

-Si-Ikuto dejó de remar- sabes, en mi sueño pude ver sus ojos…

-¿Sus ojos?

-Si… azul zafiro como los tuyos-busqué algún cambio en la mirada de Ikuto, pero no encontré nada. Él solo esperaba a que prosiguiera –Pero… no vi lo que esperaba en ellos, no vi la mirada de un ladrón ambicioso dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguir su objetivo, lo que vi fue… tristeza.

-¿Tristeza?

-Hay algo en sus ojos, como si… buscase algo…

Es lo mismo cuando veo los ojos de Ikuto, hay algo detrás de esos ojos, algo que no puedo descifrar

-Pero, fue solo un sueño-Ikuto dirigió su mirada al horizonte que ya estaba más oscuro- lo que viste en esos ojos, no es real. Además, uno no puede saber lo que siente una persona con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quizá… tengas razón- dije algo triste, la noche caía lentamente a nuestro alrededor. _No puedo saber cómo se siente Ikuto con solo mirarlo a los ojos, pero…_- no tiene mucho sentido ¿verdad?-Ikuto me miró- ¿por qué tendría un ladrón tristeza en el corazón? Se supone que… Black Lynx puede conseguir todo lo que pudiese desear, debe tener millones después de todo.

Ikuto se quedó callado por un buen rato.

-El lince es… -comenzó a hablar- un animal que siempre va solo- Ikuto miraba el mar, su mirada era vacía- vive en la soledad. Su destino es así, y él… no puede cambiar las cosas. Está destinado a pasar la mayor parte de su vida sin compañía, vagando por la oscuridad de la noche, pero las cosas son como son, aunque no lo quieras

_Es cierto, Yua me había dicho que "Black Lynx" significa "Lince Negro". __Quizá Black Lynx se puso ese nombre porque se identifica con el lince, tal vez esa tristeza que vi en sus ojos sea por la soledad que tiene que pasar._

-Suena… triste.

- … Es algo que no se puede evitar. Uno no puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

-Es… injusto.

-Este mundo es cruel…-Ikuto estaba apretando los puños -… y muy injusto.

No puedo decir que es cierto que halla tristeza en los ojos de Black Lynx, después de todo, no sé si solo fue un sueño o no. Pero… puedo ver esa tristeza en los ojos de Ikuto, esa soledad…

Esa misma mirada de soledad de Black Lynx, la he estado viendo en Ikuto

Flashback

-¡HEYYYYY! ¡Sal de mi habitación!-entre rápidamente a mi cuarto solo para encontrar a Ikuto echado sobre mi cama-¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Voy a dormir contigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!¡SAL DE AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO!

-Pero Amu, me extrañas tanto que sueñas conmigo.

-Ya quisieras ¡ahora sal de mi habitación!-grite mientras trataba de sacarlo de mi cama, pero él me cogió y terminé echada en la cama junto a él sin poder moverme, su brazo quedó alrededor de mi cuello.

-Déjame dormir aquí, junto a ti-comenzó a susurrar en mi oído, con esa voz tan sensual suya y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse-me siento muy solo Amu.

Fin del Flashback

Será posible que lo de ese día… ¿no haya sido una broma?, que realmente él se sienta solo.

-¿Ikuto?-él me miró- ¿Es difícil vivir solo?

-Eso… -él desvió la mirada- no tiene importancia

-Sí la tiene. Por favor respóndeme -insistí.

-… He estado viviendo así por mucho tiempo, uno llega a acostumbrarse -Su mirada era vacía -A veces no puedo evitar pensar que… si no hubiese sido tan egoísta, las cosas serian distintas ahora. Uno no puede cambiar el pasado aunque lo intente Amu. Y realmente me gustaría hacerlo.

_¿Qué secretos esconde Ikuto? Normalmente siempre me molesta, pero…_

-Sabes Ikuto- él me miró- hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre ti, eres muy misterioso… Yo no puedo cambiar tu pasado, pero… quiero conocerte mejor, si me lo permites –le sonreí y por un momento sentí que nuestro entorno cambiaba como si otra vez estuviéramos en nuestro propio mundo, solo los dos…

POV NORMAL

-¿No parece mágica la noche?- preguntó Amu sonriéndole mientras veía la luna creciente alumbrando el mar.

-… Sí- por primera vez Ikuto sintió algo especial esa noche en esa playa a la que siempre había ido con sus padres y su hermana, y que siempre le había parecido aburrida y triste, pero esta vez sentía algo distinto. - Pero solo cuando tú estas a mi lado

Amu se sonrojó

-¿Lista para regresar a casa?… Amu

-... Sí

_**-Black Lynx-**_

POV AMU

Encontramos a Kukai pensativo en el sofá, más sereno de lo normal. En eso él se percató de nuestra presencia.

-¡Por fin! Han pasado siglos desde que la secuestraste- se quejó Kukai

-Con razón estas tan viejo -le bromeó Ikuto, Kukai lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eh ¿por qué están….?-dijo señalando nuestra ropa

-Larga historia.

-Por cierto Amu, tu amiga Yua te trajo bastante ropa- Kukai se paró del sofá

-¡¿Hablaste con Yua?! -Me olvidé de disimular el tono de mi voz.

-Sí… resultó que ya nos conocíamos

-¿Qué?

Así que Kukai y Yua ya se conocían, yokatta tenía miedo que Yua se molestara, pero al parecer no fue así. Quizá después de todo no habrá problema si Yua sabe que estoy viviendo con Ikuto como yo pensé.

-Ikuto tú también estabas ahí ese día, ¿la recuerdas? a esa chica, Sakurai Yua.

_¿Eh? Yua e Ikuto se conocen_

-... No la recuerdo.

_Mmm que mal, hubiera sido mas fácil de esa manera._

-Nya

-Hola-me agaché a acariciar al gato negro-sabes, desde hace tiempo quería ponerte un nombre pero no se me ocurría ninguno-el gato negro me miró confundido- Pero ahora ya tengo uno, tu nombre es Yoru, por la noche, es oscura como tu pelaje, pero en realidad –miré a Ikuto hablando con Kukai quien estaba riendo- puede ser muy bella.

-Amu quería preguntarte algo-se me acercó Kukai

-¿Si?

Sentía que algo había cambiado esta noche. Ikuto y yo nos acercamos.

Quizá… después de todo Ikuto tenía razón: mi vida es más divertida con él en ella.

-¿Te gustaría pasar el día de mañana conmigo?

-¿Qué?

_**-Black Lynx-**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, gomen por la demora -.- tenía varias ideas pero me ha costado ordenarlas con sentido, espero que les haya gustado la escena del bote XD realmente les agradezco por seguir leyendo esta historia significa mucho que a pesar de la demora ustedes la sigan leyendo y le sigan poniendo review :) aunque sé que internamente quieren matarme por demorarme tanto. **

**Sobre el encuentro de Yua y Kukai, lo pondré en otro cap para crearle intriga ;) Gracias a todos por leer XD**

**Diana Carolina H.F: Gracias por tu review, significa mucho que sigas leyendo esta historia **** realmente, si, poco a poco ire subiendo mas info sobre el pasado de Ikuto xD Si lo subo muy de golpe creo que será algo aburrido así que estoy buscando el momento indicado ;)**

**KIYOMI-NEKO: Awww arigatou x3 que bueno que te este gustando la historia y espero que te siga gustando, ****jajaja espero que en este cap también te hayas reido ;)**** gracias por leer**

**Vanesa-Tsukiyomi: Gracias por tu review **** aunque no se subió lo que tenías planeado. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de ponerlo. **

**strangerdayanesa**** : que bueno que te haya gustado xD sii habran mas momentos amuto no lo dudes**

**noelia tsukiyomi: Aquí tenía planeado dejarlo pero se me ocurrieron mas partes así que termino largooooo **** bueno era mucho para juntarlo en un solo cap. Arigatou por tu review xD**


End file.
